The beginning of the next gen
by Amy Prime04
Summary: The war is over but there are still a few decepticons left including Starscream. its up to the next gen to stop these 'Cons and save there planet once again.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Hey guys it's me. This time it's Transformers animated. I heard about the jet twins and I thought, why not. They'll be in the story just not now.**_

* * *

OCs:  
_**Amy (daughter of Optimus)**_

_**Sarah (daughter of Sentinel)**_

_**Rick(y) (son of Ultra Magnus)**_

_**"Zazz (son of Jazz)**_

_**Zapp (daughter of Jazz) (their twins btw)**_

* * *

2 years after the Great War/p  
"Hey Amy look over here." Said Zapp who was pointing at someone who walked by. Amy went over to her. "What do you see?"

"It's Ultra Magnus!" Zapp replied as she pointed at the chief of the elite guard. Ultra Magnus was one of the most powerful mech on the force. "It's he amazing? I heard he beat up 20 decepticons in under 10 seconds with only one servo."

"That sounds pretty amazing." Amy said who wasn't really paying any attention to the older mech. She was looking for her friend Rick. "Hey, have you seen Rick?"

"Not since yesterday back at school. Why?"

"I just figured he'd be here."

"Attention all autobots." Both femmes looked towards Ultra Magnus who was speaking. "I am pleased to announce our official elite guard junior force." Praises where being heard from the other bots including from the femmes. "I can't believe he's actually considering about Sarah's idea for the force. I can't wait to be some baddies." Zapp said as she did some fighting punches and a few kicks. Amy laughed. "I'm sure Ultra Magnus will put you on the force one day."

Amy then looked towards an alley to see a shadowy figure. It looked like….Rick. "Ricky, hi!" Amy said as she waved at him. Rick turned around and quickly pulled both her and Zapp into the alley. "Ouch, what was that-"  
"Shhhhh!" he said as he slammed his servo onto both of their mouths. "Don't make a sound." Rick said as he slowly lowered his servos off of their mouths. "Okay, what's going on?" Zapp asked as she turned around and saw her twin brother Zazz and Sarah. "Oh hey guys."  
"Hey bestie." Sarah said as she hugged her and Amy. "What are you guys doing here?"

"That's what we wanna know." Zazz said as he sharply looked at Rick. Rick sighed. "Look, I don't wanna be here."

"Why not?"  
"Yea your sire just announced about the junior elite guard."

"That's the problem. I'm not going." All of the younglings widen there optics on him. "What?"

"But we all wanted to go together."

"Yea mech, it was our dream."

"Well I-"

"Hey!" A voice came from behind them as they all turned towards a huge mech. It was Sentinel, Sarah's dad. Sarah smiled nervously. "Uh…hi daddy."

"What are you younglings doing here? You're supposed to be with the crowd. More importantly, with your sires."

"But daddy-"

"No buts. Now come on, your sire looking for you Amy." Amy widen her optics and gulped. She would always find the chance to slip away from her sire the first chance she got. Amy sighed. "Okay, come on guys." She said as the other followed Sentinel back to his office.

* * *

_**First chapter. Whew. Hope you like it. ;P**_


	2. Chapter 2- The old crew

_**Welcome back my friends. I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. Also I have a little surprise for the ProwlxJazz shippers ;P**_

* * *

As Amy and her friends walked towards her sire's office, Sentinel opened the door to reveal her sire at his desk. He looked tired and he was rubbing his face with his eyes. It was driving him crazy. "Optimus?" Sentinel said as Optimus shot up from his work desk and looked at his rival. "Sentinel, you're back." He said as he then looked over towards his daughter. "And you brought guest." He said with a sharp glare. Amy gulped. "Hi daddy." Optimus ignored her as he turned back to Sentinel. "I'm guessing her friends are behind you Sentinel."

"Yes they are." He said as he stepped to the left a little revealing Amy's friends. Optimus sighed. "You kids should probably go back to your sires. Especially you Rick." Rick secretly rolled his optics. "You can go now, but Amy stays."

"C'mon younglings." Sentinel said as he walked out the door with the younglings close behind them. Once the door closed, Optimus walked over to Amy and picked her up. "What did I tell you about running off?"

"Sorry daddy."

"Don't sorry me, not yet. We have a lot to talk about young femme." Amy gulped again. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

Sentinel was almost at Jazz's door step when Zazz and Zapp were clinging really hard on his feet. "Please don't take us." Zapp said as Sentinel rolled his optics and knocked on the door.

Once he did, it revealed Jazz with a few bite marks on his face and neck. "Hey Sentinel." Sentinel had a little disgust on his face. "Have you and Prowl been….never mind, I found your twins." Sentinel said as he turned around to show his friend. "Zazz, Zapp? What're you doing here?" he asked as Zapp smiled nervously along with her brother. "What's wrong honey?" I voice came from the house as Prowl stepped forward. The twins shivered more. "Why are my son and daughter with you?"

"Good question. You guys wanna answer?" The younglings stayed silent. "Well, I gotta get the other two home as well."

"Good luck with that." Jazz said with a snicker as Sentinel left with Rick and Sarah. "As for you two." Zazz and Zapp looked at their sire Prowl. "I expect your nun chucks to be in my berth room for the next 2 weeks."

"Darn." Zazz said silently knowing that he and his sister's punishment was gonna be a bad one. A really bad one.

* * *

Rick had his servos folded across his chest. "Sentinel, I don't wanna-"

"I don't care about what you want. Now c'mon, your sire's worried." Sentinel said as he put his servo on the scanned. "Welcome Sentinel Prime." The scanner said as it opened the door to reveal none other than Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, you're back. I expected someone else." Sentinel said a little surprised. "I came back early. Where's my son?" Ultra Magnus said as his son Rick revealed himself from the door frame. Rick put on his nervous smile. "Hey dad."

"Sit." His sire said as he jestered him to sit next to his desk, not in the mood to play games. Rick sighed out of frustration and did as he was told. He sat cross leg with his arm folded to his chest. "I wish I could stay and chat but I gotta get this last trouble maker back home." Sentinel said as he glared at his daughter. Ultra Magnus nodded. "You may leave." He said as he continued his paper work. Sentinel nodded as well and left with his daughter close behind.

About a few minutes later, they reached his office. When he opened the door, he walked inside and jestered Sarah to follow. "Sit on that couch and don't move unless I tell you. Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir." Sentinel didn't say anything further as he walked over to his desk. Sarah dared not to argue with her father. She walked over to the couch and sat very still afraid to move the slightest inch while she watched her father work.

* * *

Amy was yawning. Not because she was bored. Because she was bored of her sire's lecture. It was driving her crazy. He kept saying the same words over and over and over again. It keeps having her to burst out in flames. Couldn't he just-"SHUT UP!"

Then suddenly, the world stopped. It just stopped. She didn't know why. Her sire's angry grew more. "What did you just say?" she was about to protest until she realized something. She just said that out loud. Well it was bound to happen sooner or later. Might as well continue. "YOU SAY THE EXACT SAME WORDS OVER AND OVER AGAIN! YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME A HELMACHE! CAN'T YOU FOR ONCE ACCEPT THE FACT THAT **YOU CAN'T PROTECT ME!?"** Amy yelled as she ran out the office. "Amy wait!" Optimus said as he saw his daughter running out of her sight again. He sighed in frustration and rolled his optics. "Sometimes, I wish I didn't have a daughter." He said as he followed her.

* * *

_**Did you like my little JazzxProwl moment. That's right! Prowl and Jazz are together in this thing you hear me. TO-GE-THER! Hahaha okay I'll stop.**_


	3. Chapter 3- Settle our differences

_**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. School just started back up and my parents wanted me to be ready. But here i am. Back again. Anyway on to the story.**_

It's been almost an earth hour and Sarah's legs were starting to fall asleep from not moving. She looked at her father who was concentrating on his work as she moved her legs to try to keep them awake. "What did I say about moving?" Sarah immediately stopped as her father's voice filled her ears. "S-Sorry, my uh, legs were asleep." Sentinel only rolled his optics and turned back to his work.

Suddenly, a crash was heard from outside. Sentinel walked up from his desk and turned to his daughter. "Stay here." he said as he opened the door. It revealed Blurr who looked liked he was carrying some papers and accidently bumped into Sentinel's door. "Uncle Blurr!" Sarah said as she jumped off the couch and ran into his arms before her sire could stop her. "NicetoseeyouSarah. SorryaboutyoupapersSentinelPrime. Iaccidentlyhadamix-upwithwhogetwhat." Blurr said as he hugged his niece. Sentinel only sighed. "Its alright Blurr, and please slow down. Me and the bots can't understand you when you speak so fast."

"Oh right sorry." Blurr said as he spoke in is normal voice. "Anyway, do you want me to watch Sarah, I mean these papers are for you so I'm officially off work for the day." Sarah squealed with joy. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, please?" Sarah said as she started to bounce up and down. Sentinel shook his head and groaned. "Alright, you can go, but be back here soon okay?"

"Yea!" Sarah said as she jumped into Blurr's arms again. "Don't worry Sentinel, I'll make sure she's safe. I promise." Blurr said as he sped off with his niece on his back while she laughed with joy.

Sentinel smiled and chuckled. "At this rate we'll be having two Blurrs."

Amy was running down the halls of the Eilte guard. She was running from her sire again. Every time he caught her, she'd run somewhere else. It was like a game to her.

As Amy laughed while running so fast like a comet, she bumped into the wall. "Ouch!" she said as she got back up on her feet. Before she could start running again, something swept her up in the air. Or someone. She turned to see her sire with his eyes narrowed to her. Amy didn't feel fear. Instead she felt the opposite. She started to laugh.

Optimus didn't think so. "This isn't funny. I could've lost you again." Amy didn't say anything as she continued to laugh. Optimus didn't know why she was laughing until it hit him. She wasn't trying to scare him. She was trying to play with him. No wonder she ran every time he tried to catch her. She thought it was a game the whole time. Optimus didn't feel any rage anymore and smiled as he began to tickle his daughter. Amy laughed to the halls and her sire didn't care if anyone was passing by.

Once he was done, he looked at his beautiful loving daughter. "That's what you wanted." Prime said as Amy nodded and grabbed his horns **(Okay Idk what they're called so I'm just gonna call them that okay). **Optimus chuckled and threw her up in the air and caught her. "I love you." he said as he kissed her cheek. "I love you too daddy." Optimus smiled big. That was his favorite line.

Rick was bored. Bored from sitting down. Bored from not saying anything. Bored from not being able to be with his friends. Pretty much bored with everything. He looked at his father and sighed. "What is it Rick?" his sire asked not looked up from his work. "Nothing dad." Rick said as he looked at the floor.

Then, Rick got an idea. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I uh ...need to use the washroom." Ultra Magnus finally looked at his son and lifted his optic brow. "Why's that?" Rick quickly thought of a lie. "I uh ran into some tar and mud and I wanna get it out of my system." Rick said with pleading optics. Ultra Magnus considered this and nodded. "You may go, but I want you back here immediately after you're done." Ultra Magnus said as he narrowed his optics at his son. "Do I make myself clear?" Rick gulped. "Y-Yes." he said as his sire moved his head away from his as he quickly walked out the door.

After he closed the door, he sighed in relief. "Whew, I thought I was never gonna get out of there."

After a few minutes of walking, he came across a store. It said autobot repairs. "Bulkhead and Wheeljack." he said as he ran inside. When he did, he went straight to the counter and asked for Wheeljack and Bulkhead. About 30 seconds later, they were right in front of him. "Hey there squirt." Wheeljack said as he rubbed Rick's head. Rick smiled and giggled. "Hey stop it."

"Come on Jackie, leave the kid alone." Rick turned to see Bulkhead behind him. "Hey Bulkhead." he said as he fist bumped him. "Wanna hang out?" Before Bulkhead could answer a crash was heard through the window. All the bots dropped down to the floor. Rick opened his optics to reveal Blitzwing. Blitzwing laughed. "Hahahahahaha hello filthy autobots, time for us decepticons to rise up!" Blitzwing said as he began to scare the crowd. "I'm starting to think that sneaking out without my sire's permission was a back idea." Rick said softly as he watch the decepticon trash the whole store to bits.

Zazz and Zapp walked tiredly to there berth rooms. There sire Prowl made them do 3 hours of there punishment. Zazz had to balance on a high chair with one leg while holding two katanas. One on one servo and one on the other. As for Zapp, she had to do a handstand with only one arm while balancing a vase on her foot.

It was complete torture. As the two twins finally reached their room they slumped on there beds. "Ugh! I hope to never do that again."

"Sis, it's irresistible." Zapp widen her optics. She knew that joke all too well. "No no no! Don't you dare." Zazz smirked and pulled out his phone and played 'Irresistible' by Fall Out Boy featuring Demi Lovato. As Zazz was at the second verse he motioned his sister to join in. Zapp couldn't resist as she joined in the song. Then the finale came and they were really bursting in joy.

_Its irresistable_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Ohhhhhh_

_I love the way, i love the way_

_I love the way you hurt me baby_

_I love the way, i love the way_

_I love the way you hurt my baby_

When the song was over they laughed and spun around in circle. "I thought I said no music in the house." The twins sharply turned around and saw there sire Prowl with a stern look. The twins gulped. "Sorry daddy." they both said at once. "I should make you punishment longer, but sense your voices are so good, i'll make an acception." Prowl said with a smirk as he left his kids in their room. The twins were stunned. All they could do was imagine what just happened at that door.


	4. Chapter 4- Okay, I promise

_**Hey guys. This might take me a while to make cause im in class and it's almost over so yea enjoy this chapter.**_

As the decepticon rampaged through the store, everyone started to get worried. The most worried one was Rick. "I'm such a fool." he said with a 'hmph'. Wheeljack must've heard him cause he immediately asked, "Where are you supposed to be?" Rick widen his optics. He just blurted out his secret. "Uh… no where."

"Don't lie to us."

"Alright fine. I got in trouble and I was suppose to be with my sire."

"So you snuck out." Rick didn't say anything further. Bulkhead facepalmed. "Rick, Rick, Rick, you younglings always gotta run away from your sires and carriers."

"Hey you three, silence!" Blitzwing said as he pointed his gun. Rick was immediately silent but the two wreckers weren't gonna shut up. "I only take orders from the elite guard. And you're not one of them." Bulkhead said as he took out his wrecking ball _**(I came in like a wrecking ball! I never hit so hard in love! Okay I'll stop hehehehe) **_and slammed it against Blitzwing's faceplate. "Ouch, that hurt." he said as his face turned red and transformed into a tank. He then started shooting him. "Woah hey! I'm not graceful!" Bulkhead said as he fell on his aft hard. "Bulkhead!" Wheeljack said as he threw a few energon cubes at Blitzwing. "Argh! What is you with you autobots and throwing things!?" he said as he transformed back and slammed Wheeljack against the wall.

"Jackie!" Rick said as he ran towards his friend. Wheeljack coughed up some energon. "Sorry kid, I'm not what I use to be." Wheeljack said as he began to close his optics. "No, no, Wheeljack please don't die!" Rick said with energon tears in his eyes. "It's gonna be okay kid. I'll be okay…..I promise." Then, Wheeljack's optics were shut. "JACKIE!" Rick said as he held on to him tight. Blitzwing only laughed. "Hahaha, not so tough now without your precious friends." Blitzwing said as he grabbed Rick by his back. "Lemme go you disgusting decepticon." he said as he thrashed around. "Shut up." he said as he ran his hand along his face. Rick shiver and bit his servo. "Ow, why you little-"

Then, out of nowhere, another gunshot was heard. Blitzwing's optics went wide and then they started to close and he fell backwards. The moment he hit the floor, Rick jumped out of his decepticon servos. "Ugh, yuck!"

"Rick!" Rick looked up only to be crushed by his father's embrace. "Rick, where in Alpha Trion's name have you been!?" he asked with curiosity, worries and a hint of anger. "I'm sorry I-"

"Sir! Wheeljack and Bulkhead are hurt." Ultra Magnus looked at his former elite guard. "Get them to the sick bay." he said as they did as they were told. He turned sharply back towards his son so fast he could've sworn he popped something, but he didn't care. "Son, when I tell you to run straight back to me, I expect you to do that. Please don't ever do that again." Magnus wasn't just angry, he almost wanted to cry. "Okay, I promise." he said as he hugged his sire. He may not like him very much, but he still feeds and takes care of him. And like it or not, he'll always be there for him.

_**Sry if this one's a bit short. I'll be sure to make a longer one very soon. Enjoy your week guys ;P**_


	5. Chapter 5- Pain, Regret, and Agony

_**What up dudes. It's your girl Amy Prime and I'm back again. Well you know what time it is…..time to do some writing**_

* * *

Rick was sitting in a chair in the hospital bay with a sad expression. After Blitzwing's encounter, Wheeljack and Bulkhead got hurt. He felt bad that he couldn't do anything. It was all his fault. If he had just stayed with his father then none of this would've happened. Now his two friends are hurt and there's nothing he could do about it. He felt an energon tear run down his face. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see his two friends Amy and Sarah. "Hey Rick." Amy said as she hugged him. Rick didn't try to move as he felt warm in her touch. "We heard about Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Are they gonna be okay?" Rick looked at Sarah and sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Amy, Sarah?" Amy and Sarah looked at Optimus who was walking towards his daughter. "Hey Rick, you okay?" Optimus asked as he held onto his daughter. Rick nodded. "I'll be fine." Then they all turned to see Ultra Magnus walking towards them. "Dad, are they…"

"They're stabled for now, Bulkhead's awake apart from Wheeljack."

"Can we see them?" Sarah asked as her sire and Blurr walked up to the rest of them. "Sentinel, Optimus, do you mind if the kids could see them first." Optimus and Sentinel looked at each other and nodded. "Fine by me." The younglings walked towards Ultra Magnus as they began to follow him.

* * *

When they reached the elevator, they walked inside and Ultra Magnus punched in a code and they were immediately sent up to one of the top floors. When the doors opened, they kept walking and they finally made it to Bulkhead's room.

When Ultra Magnus opened the door, Bulkhead was sitting on the hospital bed while looking at his hands. "Bulkhead?" Amy said as Bulkhead turned around and saw Ultra Magnus and the kids. He then, smiled. "Hey there guys." he said as Sarah and Amy ran over to him and jumped on the bed to hug him but gently so they wouldn't hurt him.

Rick looked at his sire. "Dad, can I speak to you in private?" Magnus nodded. "Of course." his sire said as they walked out the room. "What is it?"

"I….I'm sorry. I just wanted to-"

"It wasn't your fault. Even if you followed my orders the decepticons would've still rampaged the store and both Wheeljack and Bulkhead still would've gotten hurt. And if I wasn't there, you would've been taken from me." Ultra Magnus said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "And I wasn't gonna let them take you away from me again."

"What do you mean again?" Ultra Magnus froze. "Dad?" Soon, he was snapped out of his trance. "That's a story for another day. Now go see your friend." he said with a smile as he son smiled back and went inside Bulkhead's room.

Ultra Magnus sighed. "Now to the adults."

* * *

As Ultra Magnus walked back to the waiting room, he saw Prowl waiting with the others. "Boys?" They all looked at him with worried expressions. "I didn't wanna say anything to the kids."

"What do you mean?"

"Is this about Wheeljack." Magnus nodded. "Come with me." he said as he followed them to Wheeljack's room.

When they arrived, they saw that Wheeljack was on life support. They were all getting scared. "What happened?"

"Rick said Blitzwing slammed him into the wall. He must've slammed him a lot harder than he thought."

"Will he be okay?"

"I'm not sure. His injuries are intense but if we're lucky, he might make it through the night." They all nodded.

* * *

As the visiting hours came to a close, everyone was heading home. Ultra Magnus had his son with him as he drove home. "Dad, how's Wheeljack?"

"I told you he's stable."

"I meant his condition. Like his injuries." Ultra Magnus sighed and yawned. "Look Rick, I promise I'll tell you in the morning, but right now, it's late and I need to go into stasis." Magnus said with another yawn. Rick was anguish to know more about his friend, but he was getting tired too so he agreed to leave him alone.

* * *

_**Hey guys. I hope this one wasn't too short ;P.**_


	6. Chapter 6- I'm here for you

_**Okay guys, it's time for the Jazz twins. I hope you enjoy my little surprise.**_

* * *

As Prowl made it back to his house, he transformed into his bicep mode and opened the door. When he did, he saw his husband and kids playing together. It looked like they were playing guards and unicrons or as the humans would say, knights and dragons.

Zapp was the princess of course while her brother was the guard and Jazz was the unicron. "Hult unicron! This princess belongs to me." Zazz said as he held his playful sword at his sire. Jazz laughed with greed. "Not if I eat her first." Prowl couldn't help but chuckle at his foolishness. Suddenly, they all looked at him when they realized he was home. "Daddy!" The twins said as they ran towards their other sire and hugged him by his waist. Prowl hugged them back. "It's good to see you all as well." he said as he kissed both of there forehelms. "Welcome home babe." Jazz said as he kissed him. The twins were grossed out. "Dads can't you do that somewhere else." Zazz said as he and his sister covered his eyes. Both sires chuckled as Prowl picked up Zapp and Jazz picked up Zazz. "But we gotta kiss you too." Jazz said whiny as he kissed his son.

Zazz immediately tried to escape. "No, no, no kisses." Zazz said as he tried hard not to laugh. His sister didn't do so well as she was already laughing as her sire begin to kiss her too. After a minute they let them go as the twins raced off to their rooms. "I love our kids." Prowl said as he kissed Jazz on the cheek. "I love you and our kids." he said as he kissed him again and picked him up and put him over his shoulder blade. "Woah, hey! I thought I said-"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do what you think I'm gonna do."

"So why are you carrying me like this?"

"Cause I like it when I do that." he said as Prowl smacked him but it only made him laugh. Then, he placed him on the couch and turned on the TV. "What're we watching?"

"Scary stories to tell in the dark." Prowl widen his eyes. He was a ninja and one of the best cyber ninjas on the force but ever since he came back from the dead after Megatron's final defeat, he was afraid to go to sleep without anyone to comfort him. "Are you sure?"

"Yep." Jazz said as he suddenly looked at Prowl who had a worried expression on his face. Jazz soon felt the same as he looked at his husband. "Hey, honey you okay?" Prowl was immediately snapped back into reality. "Y-Yeah I'm okay." Prowl said as he husband turned on the movie.

* * *

After the movie was over, Jazz was asleep in his arms. Prowl was wide awake. He was afraid to go to sleep. Afraid he'd never wake up again to see his life. His family. Zazz. Zapp. Jazz. all of them. He looked at his husband and then without knowing, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

_Prowl woke up to a dark room. It was cold and fog was roaming around. He looked to the left. No one was there. Then to the right. No one was there either. Then he looked back in front of him and saw Jazz. "Jazz!" he said as he ran over to him, but by the time he touched him, he disappeared. Prowl then started to lose hope. Then he heard laughing and the room turned red with envy. Prowl was now freaking out, breathing heavily as his pressure was rising "Oh Prowl." Prowl turned around sharply to see the last person he would want to see. Megatron. "So strong but yet so weak." he said as he pushed him to the ground. "Megatron. You…..you can't-"_

"_Oh but I am. As for your family." he said as Prowl turned around to see his twins. Before he could make a move, they disappeared like there sire. "NO!" Prowl shouted as he watched his family disappear. "Now, it's your turn." Megatron said as he raised his hand to strike but before he could, Prowl jumped out of the way and ran into the alley._

_He ran as fast as he could trying to get away. He turned a corner but it was a bad decision. The alley was blocked. Soon Megatron caught up to him and soon, he was cornered. Once Megatron was close to him, he raised his hand again. "It's time for you to meet your maker."_

"_NO!"_

* * *

"Prowl, Prowl! Baby wake up!" Jazz said as he shook his husband lightly and soon Prowl shot up from the couch and was soon awake. "Prowl it's okay. Breathe." Prowl did as he was told and soon his pressure was going down. "What happened?" Once Prowl was calm, he told Jazz what happened. When he was done, he was filled with tears. "I'm sorry baby. I should've told you. I-" soon Jazz embraced his husband while Prowl cried into his chest. "Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay. You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I didn't-"

"And I made you watch that movie. It was stupid of me. I'm so sorry. I'll never make you watch that movie again, I promise."

"Daddy?" Both sires looked to see their daughter out of bed. "Why are you crying?" Prowl wiped his energon tears and jestered his daughter to come over. "Hey sweetie." Zapp went over to her daughter to hug him. "Are you okay daddy?"

"Yes sweetie, daddy's okay." Prowl said as he rocked his daughter to sleep and kissed her forehelm. He then handed her to Jazz. "You go get some sleep in the bedroom. I'll take Zapp upstairs." Jazz said as Prowl nodded and went up to his bedroom.

* * *

_**Did you like my little Prowl and Jazz moment. I know it wasn't big but it was still good right…...right?**_


	7. Chapter 7- Coming out of the dark

_**Guess who's back with more writing! Me! Hahahaha! Enjoy**_

—-

It was dark and cold in the Decepticon base. The decepticons lost the war and he autobots were free from Megatron's grasp. Though some decepticons stay by Megatron's side, others didn't. Knockout joined the autobots along with Soundwave and his pets Frenzy, Rumble, and Ravage. Because of this, the decepticons are almost out and there are only a few of them left.

Blitzwing walked down the halls of the decepticon lair furiously. He escaped from prison on his own and was now approaching to Megatron's throne room. This wasn't good for any of the Decepticons. If t wasn't for that darn Ultra Magnus he would've had his stupid son already. Ugh! Why do autobots always have to help each other?

Soon he finally made it to the throne room as two guards opened the door for him. When the doors opened he saw Megatron smashing a few things and Blitzwing had to duck to avoid a few things he was throwing.

"Argh!" Megatron shouted and he begin to smash the controls. "Blasted autobots! Why can't I just capture one! Just one of them!" He shouted again as he finally slumped down. Blitzwing knew this was a bad time to tell him about his earlier defeat. "There's got to be something we could do to get those autobots!" Before Blitzwing could say anything, he had an idea. "What if we take to stupid kids?"

Megatron's eyes went wide as he looked at his now second in command. "That's not a bad idea Blitzwing. Who should we take first?"

"In my case how about we take Sarah. She's Sentinel's daughter." Megatron thought about it and shook his head. "No, too easy even for me." Then, Megatron thought of a cruel devious idea that would really cause the autobots to surrender. "I know who to take." He said as he grabbed Blitzwing and whispered in his ear. "I want Prime's child. Amy."

Blitzwing gasped at the thought. "That could make us on top again."

"We will need help though."

"From who?" Megatron looked at him and sighed. Blitzwing knew exactly who they're gonna ask. "No, no, not him! Anyone but him."

"Unfortunately! He's our only option. Shockwave!" He yelled as Shockwave immediately walked inside the throne room. "Yes Lord Megatron."

"Bring in the prisoner." Shockwave nodded and went off to find what Megatron was looking for. About a minute later he returned with a decepticon who was chained up from top to bottom and had a mask over his face. "Here he is Lord Megatron."

"Take off his mask." Shockwave nodded and took off the decepticon's mask. It revealed a scratched up face with a dented optic. It was none over then the flyer himself. Starscream.

—

_**So yea I know it's short but still! Starscream is here and he's not in the best shape rn by you will expect more from him later.**_


	8. Chapter 8- Time has come to rise

_**How's it going guys. I know I haven't updated in the past week (or is it month). Anyway I was busy writing MaoMao Heroes of Pure heart fanfics. You can go check it out if you like. Anyway enough about that, onto the story.**_

* * *

Starscream had his optics closed shut. He must've been asleep. Megatron snarled at him and slapped Starscream's faceplate to wake him up. "Huh, what?" Starscream said as he felt a red mark on his face. He looked up to see Megatron right in front of him. "M-Megatron." Starscream said with a startle as he tried to move back but was pinned by Shockwave. "Wha-What's going on?"

"Good, you're awake." Megatron said as he stood up and walked to his chair. "Now that you are awake, I have an assignment for you Starscream." Starscream looked at him like he was crazy. "An assignment?! Are you kidding me!? After what you've done to me?!" Megatron narrowed his optics and brought out his sword. Starscream immediately shut his mouth and gulped. "If you complete these task, I will grant you freedom." Starscream looked at him. Can he really do that? "And you will also be allowed as my second in command."

"WHAT!" All the cons turned to see Soundwave with an annoyed expression. "I earned that title! Not this god forsaken flyer!"

"ENOUGH!" Megatron said as he glared at Soundwave. "He is going to help us. And if he slips up you have my permission to put him back where he belongs." Megatron said as Starscream gulped again. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes Lord Megatron." Megatron nodded and turned to Shockwave. "Put him in the bridge. He'll be useful there."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Shockwave said as he grabbed on to Starscream and took him to the bridge.

When they were gone, Megatron walked over to Soundwave and glared at him. "Never raise you voice at me again. Do I make myself clear?" Soundwave may get mad at him sometimes but he knows his place. "Yes Lord Megatron." As soon as he said that, Megatron left. Soundwave sighed. "Sometimes it's hard to be second in command."

* * *

_**Hey guys! I knows this one's a short one I know but I hope you like this one and yes Starscream is in here as well.**_


	9. Chapter 9- The school life

_**Hey guys! Guess who's back? Me! Anyway for the people who like MaoMao heroes of pure heart, yes I didn't know that Adorabat was a girl when I wrote my first chapter of that story okay. And if you have comments about MaoMao, put them in my MaoMao section because it can get confusing really fast. Now onto the story.**_

* * *

Morning came around for Amy as she woke up in her bed tiredly. As the sun rose into her optics, she immediately pulled the covers to her face and moaned. "I don't wanna face the sun yet." she said as she went back to sleep again.

Before she was in dreamland, she heard the door open to her room. "Wake up Amy, time for school." Amy moaned louder as a way of saying, 'Go away I'm trying to sleep.' Optimus rolled his optics and pulled the covers. "C'mon Amy get up." Amy shivered at the coldness of the air but otherwise didn't move an inch. "Don't make me tickle you." Amy only stuck her tongue out. "Alright, you asked for it." Optimus said as he wiggled his fingers towards his daughters belly as Amy quickly moved over on her stomach so he couldn't reach it. It did no good though. Optimus started to tickle her sides which caused her to move around more and to wiggle around. "S-Staph it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA it tickles HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA daddy stop!" Amy laughed as she suddenly begin to roll off the bed. "Woah there!" Optimus said as he quickly caught his daughter before she hit the floor. "Don't wanna roll to the pits of kaon." Optimus said as he sat her up on her feet. "Get dress. You have school today." He said as he left her room. Amy sighed. "I hate school so bad."

* * *

Amy was inside of her father as he was driving towards her school. "Dad, why can't you just home-school me?"

"Cause this school helps you to get good grades."

"But I don't wanna see the other kids."

"Not even your friends." Optimus said with a slur in his voice. Amy thought about it and sighed. "Okay except my friends, but still."

Soon, both Primes pulled up to the school and parked somewhere in a parking spot. He opens his door. "C'mon Amy, time to get out."

"But dad…"

"Now." Optimus said as Amy got out of his vehicle mode. As soon as she got out, he transformed into his bicep mode and handed her, her backpack. "Have a good day at school." He said as Amy grabbed her backpack. "I love you." Optimus said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and transformed back into his vehicle mode and left. Amy sighed again. "I do NOT wanna be here." She said as she walked into the school.

* * *

As Amy walked inside the classroom, see saw all of her friends including, the Jazz twins, Sarah, and Rick. Rick looked up from his desk which was in the back row in a corner to her left and waved at Amy. "Hey Amy." He said as Amy waved back. "Hey Rick." She said as she went to sit next to him. "So how's life with you and your father."

"Oh it's going pretty well. What about you?"

"Pretty well for me too."

"What up guys." All the little bots turned to see two identical twin bots. They were both boys. One was baby blue and the other was light orange. "Hi jet twins." Everyone said as the twins sat in there seats. "How's is it be going with you Amy?" Amy giggled at the way they talked. "It be going great Jetfire jr." Jetfire junior only rolled his eyes and smiled as Amy laughed.

As the little bots were beginning to talk, the bell ringed. It was time for school. Lots of groaning and moaning was heard from the kids as there teacher walked inside there classroom. It was a femme with pink and white design. She was also a medical vehicle. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Ms. Arcee." All the kids said as some of them yawned a little. "Have you all had a good weekend?"

"Nah!"

"Bleh."

"Awesome."

"So-So."

"Horrible."

"Aw C'mon kids, your weekend couldn't have been that bad." She said as she suddenly remembered the decepticon attack yesterday. "Oh uh….nevermind, don't answer that kids." She said as she quickly changed the subject. "Now who's ready for our rescue quiz?" The kids groaned softly. Especially Amy. "This is gonna be a long day." She said in a low whisper without anyone hearing.

* * *

_**Ha! See! Longer this time! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	10. Chapter 10- Mean girl had it coming

_**It seems you guys don't get what I'm saying. If the comments you post aren't for my story….POST THEM SOMEWHERE ELSE!**_

_**Amy: (comes over and tries to calm my down)**_

_**I'm still gonna post though. Okay, time for the story.**_

It was now lunch time and everyone was heading to the cafeteria. Amy was sitting in a round table corner waiting for her friends. "Hey Ames." Amy looked to see Sarah with her lunch. "Hey Sarah." Amy said as Sarah sat down next to her. "Man what a day."

"Yea, and we're not even close to being done for the day." Both femmes giggled. "Hey ladies." Both of the femmes looked to see Total Knockout (aka KO's son) at there table. He had a smirk on his face and was doing another one of his sexy poses. The girls rolled there eyes. "What now TKO?"

"Nothing much." TKO said as he got closer to Amy. "Just wanna see the two most beautiful faces in all the school." TKO said with his sexy voice. Even though TKO wasn't a bad bot, he was still very annoying to the girls. Amy put her hand up to his face to block his sexy stare. "I am not in the mood."

"I'll get you in the move."

"TKO, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Sarah asked. "Nope." TKO said as he was now looking at Sarah. "Hey TKO!" The kids turned to see Rick who was standing with his energon. "Why don't you just leave them alone before we start calling you KO again." TKO eyes turned from flirty to furious. He hated it when people called him that. It reminded him of his father. "Fine." TKO said as he got up from the table and walked away.

Once he was gone, Rick walked over to his friends and sat next to Sarah. "I hate that boy. He always thinks he can flirt with any girl he wants."

"Yea me too." Sarah says as she started to drink her energon. "Guys, I know he's a little annoying but I don't think we should tell him we should call him KO."

"Why not?" Rick asked as he put his now half empty energon done. "Because KO is his father."

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"I completely forgot about that." Rick said as he now felt bad. Before Rick decided to go over to TKO and talk to him, they heard a voice. "Move it people!" The kids turned to see a bossy femme with a sassy attitude wearing a whole lot of makeup.

The kids groaned with agony. "Not her. Anyone but her." Rick said as the femme walked closer to there table. "Hey losers." The femme said to the girls. "Hey Rick." She said as she sat next to him with her arms around his neck. Rick was disgusted. "Get off a me Maddie!" Rick said as he pushed her off which caused Maddie to almost fall to the floor. Maddie rolled her optics in disgust. "You'll love me one day." She said as she got up from the table and walked over toward Sarah and Amy. "Hey there's something on your chest."

"Huh?" Sarah looked at her chest for a moment and Maddie whacked her in the face. "Ow!"

"It was pain stupid. Hahahahahaha." Maddie laughed as she succeed in Sarah's demise. Sarah felt oil tears in her eyes as she begin to cry. "Aw tears already?" May tried to comfort her friend as she sooth her a little. When she turned to Maddie, she was laughing like crazy.

That was it. She had enough of her demise against other autobots. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something. "You like pain, about this!" Amy said as she punched Maddie in the face. Maddie stepped backwards for a while and rubbed her nose. "GRRR, you'll pay for that." Maddie said as she lunged at her as they both started to roll around the cafeteria fighting each other. The other kids either just looked at the girls or were cheering on for the fight. Some of them were even recording it.

Amy decided to bite Maddie's shoulder which caused her to punch her in the gut. "Argh!" Both of them said as they continued to fight. The femmes stood up as Amy stepped on Maddie's foot and wrapped her arms around her neck to choke her. "L-Let me g-go." Maddie said as she begin to cough. Amy didn't care. She wanted revenge on Maddie.

Suddenly, both femmes felt a strong force against them. The femmes flew across the room tumbling on top of each other. They quickly got up and faced each other with anger and hate. Just before they could begin to move, something grabbed them both by the waist. "Hey, let me go!"

"What the heck is going on?!" Maddie said as she and Amy tried to move. "That's what I wanna know." Everyone turned to see a much older autobot with restraining hands as he was holding the femmes down. "Professor Ratchet." Amy said a little surprised. Ratchet made sure he was holding them tight. "Arcee, Bumblebee." He said as Arcee and Bumblebee were right behind. "Arcee, you take Amy. Bumblebee, you're with Maddie." They both nodded as Bumblebee grabbed the bubble that Maddie was in while Arcee grabbed the bubble that Amy was in.

Amy folded her arms in disgust. "Hmph! That little girl got what she deserved."

—

_**Ha! Finished! Finally! Hope you liked it.**_


	11. Chapter 11- Facing your punishment

_**(Tries to sleep but keeps thinking about her story)... Alright, I'll post another one.**_

As Arcee dragged the bubble that Amy was in across the ground, she begin to talk to the little Prime. "This is the fifth time this month Amy. You need to control your temper." Amy snorted an said, "Yea right, tell that to the pretty girl." Amy said as she was referring to Maddie. Arcee shook her head in disappointment. "Do we have to keep informing your father about this?"

"NO!" Amy said quickly. "Please, don't tell my dad, you can't."

"Amy, you know he'll find out."

"I don't want him to know." Amy said a little scared this time. "Amy, he has to know. And you of all autobots should know that."

"But I-"

"Well you should've thought about that before you decided to attack Maddie." Amy kept quiet and pouted. She knew she was right. But she still didn't like Maddie.

When Arcee and Amy arrived at the medical bay, shesaw Ratchet at his desk doing something on the computer. She placed Amy out of the bubble and onto the table. "Thank you Arcee." Ratchet said without looking up from the computer. "You're welcome Ratchet." Arcee said as she walked out of the medical bay and went down the hallway to the classroom.

When Arcee was gone, Ratchet walked over to the little Prime and begin to examine her. "How many times has this happened to you?"

"It's nothing." Amy said as Ratchet smacked her arm. "Ouch!" she said as she yanked her arm away. "Young femme, you know good and well when you say 'it's nothing' it's always something." Amy rolled her eyes. "She got what she deserved."

"For the fifth time?" Ratchet replied sarcastically as he was now bandaging up her waist. "You need to be more careful next time. You could get more hurt then you already are." Amy wasn't a big fan of other people telling her what to do. And Ratchet was more of a grandfather than her science professor. "Alright, I'll really try harder."

"Good, cause next time if you do this again, I'll send you right to your father." Amy gulped. She'd rather face Starscream then her father. "Understood?" Ratchet asked as she nodded quickly. "Good."

Once, Amy was bandaged up, she and Ratchet were walking over to the principals offices. "Alpha Trion." Ratchet said as the door opened to reveal Alpha Trion sitting in his office chair with Maddie in one of the other chairs in front of his desk. Bumblebee was standing right next to Maddie. Maddie looked at the door and saw Amy. "What's she doing here?"

"Same reason as you." Alpha Trion said as Amy sat in the chair next to Maddie."Girls," Alpha Trion beginned. "It seems we must've had the same encounter again." The girls only huffed. "Do I have to put you in the same room together?"

"NO!" They both said as they looked away from each other. Alpha Trion shook his head disapprovingly. "Then it's decided, you both will be cleaning the cafeteria after hours starting today."

"What?"

"That's not fair."

"I rather fight Megatron then clean the cafeteria, especially with her."

"ENOUGH!" Alpha Trion yelled as the girls quickly quiet down. "This will be arranged for you two for the rest of the week. And if you two still can't get along, then you'll do it during fall break."

"But-" Maddie was about to say until Alpha Trion shot her a stern look. "Do I make myself clear?" The girls looked at each other both angry and hurt. "Yes Alpha Trion."

"Good. Bumblebee, escort Maddie back to her class."

"Yes sir." he said as he motioned Maddie to follow him. Once they were both gone, Alpha Trion looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet, I believe you have a class to get to." Ratchet nodded as he walked out of the office. It was only Amy and Alpha Trion in the room. "Amy Prime, I know you. You're better than this."

"But she's just-"

"A little femme like you. You're not so different from each other. The first time was in the classroom, then outside, then down the hall, in the gym, and now this?" Amy looked away in shame. Alpha Trion sighed. "Look, if you wanna be better than this, you have to control you temper."

"But she-"

"Will control her temper as well. But you need to focus on what you'll wanna be. Does that make sense?" Amy didn't really understand, but she felt if she kept trying she'll figure it out. "Yes Alpha Trion."

"Good. I want both you and Maddie in the cafeteria by the time the last bell of the day rings." Amy nodded and was about to walk out of the office until Alpha Trion spoke. "And Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Make good choices." Amy nodded again and walked out the door. Her father was not going to like this.

_**I just had to write another one today.**_


	12. Chapter 12- The unrevealed truth

_**Who's ready for more Transformers?**_

* * *

Amy got home from cleaning the whole cafeteria with Maddie after hours. It was tiring but it wasn't as bad as she thought. The cafeteria wasn't that big so cleaning only took about an hour. Amy slumped on her bed, thankful that her father was working late. 'I hate that girl so much." she said as she begin to put her bag down on the floor.

She was about to start her homework until she heard a sound at the window. It sounded like an energon cube. She walked towards her window to see Maddie outside. Amy opened the window and rolled her eyes. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to mind my own business?" she said as Maddie only stuck her tongue out at her. "Look miss sassy, I'm only here because I need your help."

"Oh and why's that?" Amy said with a hint of sass. Maddie frowned. She wanted to tear this girl apart with her words but she wasn't in the mood for games. "Look Amy, you have to help me. I suddenly asked my mother who my father is and she won't tell me. And the only records of my spark are in the Elite guard. And you are the only person I know that can help me get in. So please help me." Maddie said with now pleading eyes. Amy knew she was a bad girl but she had a right to know who her father is. "Alright I'll help you."

"Yes!"

"On one condition." Maddie froze listening to her. "I want you to stop being mean to people for good."

"That's not-"

"Fine, then I won't help you."

"Wait!" Maddie said as she saw Amy getting ready to close her window. "I'll…..I'll stop being mean to you and your friends." Amy looked at her then nodded. "Good." Amy said as she raced down to the door.

Once she was downstairs, she transformed into a motorcycle like Arcee. "I better not regret this." she said as Maddie transformed into a plane and they soon were on there way to the Elite guard.

* * *

As they got closer to the destination, the security cameras were on. "I got this." Amy said as she threw an energon cube at on of the cameras causing it to hit another camera until all of the cameras were down. "Hurry, we don't have much time before they reboot." she said as she and Maddie transformed back into there bicep mode and raced to the door which thankfully was unlocked.

The duo ran inside to the nearest wall so they can hide from any elite guard. "Where's the room where the spark certificates are?" Maddie whispered as Amy searched for the room. She knew the place like the back of her helm so finding it was a piece of cake. "Over there." she whispered back as she found the room. It was her father's office. "Let's go." she said as she and Maddie ran over to the room as Amy opened the door.

One the duo was inside, Amy closed the door. "Good thing your father's not here." she said as she walked towards his desk. Amy looked towards a large rectangular desk. "The spark certificates are in the bottom drawer." she said as she and Maddie opened it to reveal several other certificates. "C'mon, c'mon." Amy said as she searched faster. "Found it." Maddie said as she pulled out a file with her last name on it.

She put the file on the ground and opened it. "Okay so it says single spark, my mother's name which is Patricia and…..oh my spark." Maddie said as she looked at her certificate. "I'm…...I'm Megatron's daughter."

"What!" Amy said as she quickly covered her mouth. "I….I can't be. I know I'm mean but….no this….this can't be my sire…..this is a nightmare." Before Amy could try to comfort Maddie, they heard a jiggle at the door. "Move."

"What?"

"Move, hurry." Amy said as she quickly put away all of the files except the one that Maddie was holding. She closed the drawer and quickly grabbed Maddie by the arm and slid under the desk. "What is your-"

"SHHHHH!" Amy said as she had her hand covering her mouth. The door opened and Amy didn't dare to look back. She figured it would've been her father but she didn't recognize the foot step. They sounded a lot like high heels. She took a peek. She saw a flyer with a broken wing. It looked just like- Oh my spark. Amy turned to Maddie. "Whatever you do, don't make a sound." Maddie nodded as Amy kept quiet too. "And don't panic but…...Starscream's in the room."

* * *

_**I figured I might as well get two plot twists out of the way**_


	13. Chapter 13- Sorta friends

_**I got nothing to say, so enjoy.**_

As Starscream was searching for an important file, his commlink came on. "Starscream, where is that file?"

"I'm not sure Lord Megatron. It's not here."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT HERE!?" Megatron shouted through the commlink. Starscream has to lower his commlink's volume to protect his ears. "It seems someone must've taken it."

"We'll find it. I must know."

"Know what?"

"JUST FIND IT!" Starscream rolled his optics and left the office.

Once he was out of sight, the two femmes got from under the desk. "I think we're safe now." Amy said when she suddenly turned around to see Maddie still looking at the certificate in shock. Amy decided to shake Maddie. "Maddie listen, I know this is shocking but you can't keep staring at that. Not while we're here." She said as Maddie slowly looked up at her. "But…..he's…...I'm-"

"I know, and I won't tell this to anyone."

"N-Not even your friends." Amy thought about it. She should tell her friends. But it'll be more like a gossip and people will actually start to begin rumors. She shook her head. "No. Not even my friends." Maddie nodded. "Okay."

"Now, lets get outta here." Amy said as she walked to the door and pressed her ear against it to make sure no one was there. "Alright, let's-"

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." The room was flashing red as the girls were startled. "Did they find us?" Amy was about to answer until she remembered Starscream. "They probably found Starscream. C'mon, that'll buy us some time." Amy said as she grabbed Maddie's hand and opened the door.

The femmes ran through the halls thankful that it was dark and that it was a little dark to see them. Soon, the femmes were at the exit door. "Hurry, lets go." Amy said as she opened the door. The femmes immediately transformed into their vehicle modes and quickly zoomed out of the elite guard.

After 5 minutes, the femmes were far away from the academy and they soon pulled up at Amy's house. They breathe sighs of relief. "That was way too close."

"For once I agree with you." The duo looked at each other for a long time. Amy sighed and broke the silence. "I'm sorry." Maddie widen her optics. "What?"

"I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have been so mean to you." Amy said referring to the incident back at school. Maddie was still surprised. "But you-"

"I know. But that doesn't give me the right to hit you unless you hit someone else first." Once Amy was finished, she was more ashamed then she thought. Maddie looked down as well and said, "I'm sorry too. I guess since everyone's been talking about how cool their families are, I don't have room to be in them because I didn't even know who my father is." Maddie said with oil tears in her optics.

Now Amy felt worse. Not being able to know who your family is. It's kinda heartbreaking. Maddie was now on the ground crying. Amy got down on one knee and put her hand on Maddie's shoulder. "I'm gonna find some more information about Megatron." Maddie looked at her and nodded. "Okay." Then, Maddie did something May thought she'd never do to her before. She hugged her. Amy didn't know what to do so she returned it.

Once they broke the hug, Amy spoke. "You better get home. Your Mom's gonna be looking for you." Maddie nodded and transformed into her jet mode. She was about to fly away until she said, "This doesn't mean we're friends." She said with a smirked as she flew away back home. "Whatever you say." Amy said as she only laughed.

—

_**Wow! Things just got real deep. What's gonna happen now? What more adventure await for our mighty heroes? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14- Time for a plansorta

_**Ready to have your mind blown? Then let's get to writing.**_

* * *

TKO was in his room with an angry expression. The comment that Rick made back at school really hurt him. Sure he knew that he was a jerk but did he really have to say that? I mean come on. That's totally not fair. "TKO!" TKO heard his name through his bedroom door. It was his father KO. He was not in the mood to see him. "I'm in the bathroom."

"Okay well when you're done, come downstairs. There's food on the table." TKO rolled his optics. It's probably just another worthless food choice made by his own dad. "Ugh! I wish I knew what my dad was really doing." TKO said to himself.

Then, he got a brilliant idea. He always wanted to know what the decepticons were up to. Yet he didn't wanna be like them. He wanted to be an autobot. He wanted to help people. And his father wasn't the best example. If he knew what they were working on, he'd be one step closer to helping the autobots. TKO shot up from his bed and went straight to his dad's room. "If I can find what he's doing, I can be one step closer to saving the world."

TKO opened the door to his sire's room. It wasn't a huge room. Just a simple bed with a work desk and a lamp. TKO went straight to the desk. "Now if I were a file, where would I be." TKO said as he searched for a file. Any file that could help.

He then, came across a red file that said top secret. "Yes!" he said as he opened the file to reveal only three papers. "What, that's it?!"

"TKO, where are you? Dinner's getting cold."

"One second dad." TKO said as he took the file and stored it in his memory banks. He then ran out of his dad's room and into his room. He put the file in his backpack and quickly zipped it up. "Total Knockout, don't make me come up there."

"I'm coming." TKO said as he wasted no time running down stairs to his father.

When he made it downstairs, he saw his father with a suspicious expression. "What were you doing up there?" TKO gulped. "N-Nothing." he said as he shivered a little. KO looked at him for a few more seconds and sighed. "Kids these days. C'mon, dinner's on the table." KO said as he went to the table. TKO breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close on." he said before he went to join his dad.

* * *

The next day, KO had to go to the Decepticon base. "I'll be back by 7 okay."

"Whatever." TKO said already knowing where he was going. He didn't try to stop him knowing that his dad would figure out that he knows about the decepticons. KO didn't say anything and left.

The moment KO closed the door, TKO ran upstairs and grabbed a phone. He quickly dialed the closest person who wouldn't hang up. Zazz. "Hello?"

"Zazz, I need you."

"TKO, is that you?"

"Yes it's me."

"What is it?"

"Just get here and I'll tell you okay?"

"Okay, but I'll have to bring my sister."

"Whatever, just get here."

* * *

Once, the twins Zazz and Zapp made it to TKO's house, they were all seated on the bed. "So let me get this straight." Zazz said. "You think your dad is still working for the decepticons?"

"Yes. And I have this file to prove it." TKO said as he showed them the red file in his backpack. Zapp and Zazz looked at the file as TKO put it in Zapp's hands. "Have you read it yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to read it with you guys first." TKO said as Zazz nodded. "We need the whole gang for this." Zazz said as he went to the phone to call Amy, Rick, and Sarah.

About 5 minutes later, the rest of the gang arrived. But instead of 3 friends, they saw 4. "What's Maddie doing here?" Zapp asked as she saw Maddie next to Amy. "Don't worry, she's gonna help us out."

"Why?" TKO asked a little suspiciously. "Well uh because she's bored." Amy said with a nervous smile. TKO looked at her for a while and shrug it off. "Fine, but she better not snitch on us." he said as he got the red file from his hand. "Ready?"

"Ready." They all said together as TKO opened the file to reveal the three papers he saw. He began to read out loud. "The first one's a letter.

_Dear Megatron,_

_I must inform you that I have found you long lost wife. She is single now anc doesn't have anyone to love except for one person. Her daughter. Our should I say, your daughter. She's only a few months old and she's just learning how to talk a little. Other then that, she's a really cute sparkling. It's sad to see you have to get her away from the mother so you can train her for evil. Maybe when she grows up, she and TKO can have a few playdates._

_Sincerely, KO_

_P.S Her name is-_

MADISON!?" TKO shouted as everyone turned to Maddie. She laughed nervously. "Hehehe, c'mon guys. I know I'm mean but how could I…..I mean…..Ugh, fine it's true. I'm Megatron's daughter."

"HOW?!"

"I'm not sure. I found out yesterday." TKO was still shocked by the fact that Maddie was his cousin, but he couldn't let that stop him from reading on. "Here's more. The next paper is a file about Starscream."

"Starscream, you mean Megatron's second in command?" Rick asked as TKO nodded. "I thought he was dead."

"He's not." Amy said as everyone turned to her now. "Me and Maddie snuck into my dad's office and saw his tryin to find Maddie's spark certificate. He's beat up but still moving and talking."

"Either that guy's just really lucky, or something's keeping him alive." Sarah said as TKO turned to the last file. "This last one is the file with the plans. But I can't seem to understand it." TKO said as he began to turn the paper a little to try and read it. "Let me try." Zapp said as TKO gave her the paper. Zapp read the file. "It says that they're next attack on Cybertron is the museum. And then the library. And lastly, the center of Cybertron."

"The center of Cybertron?"

"It says here that if they find all 5 items, they'll find the Alspark. The Alspark is all life itself on our planet."

"So if they find the items…"

"They'll mess up Cybertron."

"And it'll become a dreaded waste land like all those years ago."

"We can't let that happen." Amy said as she stood up on TKO's bed. "Hey off the bed, I just cleaned it." Amy only rolled her optics. "Look, we can't let them destroy our home. We maybe kids but we must fight for our home. Cybertron was a waste land once. It won't be a waste land again. Now who's with me?"

"WE ARE!" Everyone said as they all cheered. "So what do we do?"

"I'm not sure."

"We I do know this." Rick said as he fuel tank growled. "I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"You guys wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure!" Everyone said as they all headed to the kitchen. Sure they were all kids, but you can't work on an empty fuel tank.

* * *

_**So did you like it? Btw a fuel tank is like a stomach.**_


	15. Chapter 15- PlaningLookoutMotion

_**It's been a while hasn't it? School's been bugging me all this month. Time for some writing.**_

* * *

About a few hours later, the gang decided to check the museum. It was almost 6:30 and the library was closed today.

The kids were all hiding in different spots. TKO was hiding with the Jazz twins. They were in a tree by the entrance of the library. Then, there was Rick and Amy. They were hiding by the exit in case anyone they didn't know gets out. Lastly, There was Sarah and Maddie. They were wearing black suits so they wouldn't be detected. They were getting the 3rd item that the decepticons were after.

Sarah and Maddie were at the entrance. Sarah put her finger against her ear so she can talk into the commlink. "TKO, we're in position." she said referring to her and Maddie. "Copy that Sarah. Disregarding the alarm signal now." TKO replied back. The two femmes waited for a few seconds went the door was suddenly opened. "Go inside and be quick. You only have 1 hour to find that item."

"Thanks for the info. We'll be out shortly." Sarah said as she turned to Maddie and nodded. Maddie nodded back and set her timer on her watch to 1 hour. When Maddie gave her a thumbs up, she and Sarah ran inside the library.

The library was huge. It had several bookshelves all across the building. Each in alphabetical order of course. "Cmon, lets not get too attached to these books." Maddie said as Sarah nodded. "You take section 'T' and I'll take section 'U'." Sarah said as she went towards the 'U' section as Maddie went towards the 'T' section.

As Maddie walked through the bookshelves, she began to think about something. How could Megatron be her father? And after all this time, didn't come to see her even for a few seconds. She wanted to know why. And she wanted to know now.

Just as she was about to search for Sarah, a book caught her attention. She went towards it and grabbed it. The title was 'The items of Unicron'. "Hey Sarah, I found something." Maddie said as she whispered loudly so Sarah can hear her. To her luck, she did as was soon by her side. "What is it?"

"I found something. Look." Maddie said as she showed her the book. "'The items of Unicron'." Sarah read. Sarah flipped through the pages and saw the items.

The first item was a pair of metal boots. They were called, the boots of steel. Able to crush anything without even trying.

Then, she looked at the second on. It was a piece of armor that looked like a hip. It was named, the waist of space. It allows the armor to squeeze through any space it desires.

The third one was a pair of gloves. They were so long, it went up to almost the inside of the armors if you put it on. The gloves of reach is what they were called.

The fourth one was a chest plate. It was called the chest plate of protection. It made sure that whoever was wearing the suit would be protected and will suffer no damage.

The last item was a helmet. It had pointy spikes on it and looked very dangerous. It was called the helmet of every lasting life. Whoever whore the helmet would live on and on forever. "Woah." Sarah said under her breath as Maddie's optics grew wider.

Maddie then turned her optics to look at her watch. It read 30 minutes on it. "We better go."

"Right." Sarah said as she begin to talked into her commlink. "TKO, we got the information. We're heading out now."

"On it. Opening the doors….now." He said as the door suddenly flew open. "That was fast." Sarah said. "Uh that wasn't me."

"Abort, abort, abort. Intruder coming your way." Amy said through the commlink this time. Sarah immediately held on to the book and took Maddie's hand. They both ran to a hiding spot to see who was there. "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm analyzing the file-...oh my god."

"What? What is it?"

"It's KO."

* * *

_**Looks like the kids are in a bit of a jam. Til next time :P**_


	16. Chapter 16- My protection

_**Ready to know what happens next? Welp, here we go.**_

* * *

TKO widen his eyes. His father. His own father is at the museum. "But that's…..he said...w-what?" TKO was stunned. He had no words to describe how surprised he is right now. He put his servo to his chest plate. He was breathing heavily and very fast. He couldn't more. He couldn't breathe. "TKO, TKO, Total Knockout!"

TKO was snapped out of his thoughts when Zazz was shaking him. "Snap out of it. We have to do something." Zazz said in a worried voice, but TKO didn't know what to do anymore. He was frozen. "I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"Whatever, it's fine." Zazz said as he pressed two fingers on his ear. "Sarah, Maddie!"

* * *

"Zazz?" Sarah said over the commlink. "Stay quiet and stay invisible. And don't let him get that book." Sarah nodded as she grabbed Maddie's servo again. "Wait." Maddie loudly whispered as Sarah was about to run. "The more we run, the more sound we cause."

"Hey, did you hear that Starscream?" Sarah silently gasped. The voice came from KO. "Quick, hide." Maddie whispered as the two femmes hid behind a bookshelf.

At that moment, KO came over and looked around. Both femmes covered there mouths to keep the slightest of sounds from escaping them. KO's hand peared behind Sarah's shoulder blade. KO widen his optics. He sharply turned to see what he grabbed on to. When he did, he didn't see anything.

The two femmes swiftly moved to a different hiding spot. "Nothing." KO said. "C'mon, let's just find that item." Starscream put his two hands onto his ear. "Soundwave, did you turn off the alarms."

"I didn't have to, they were already off."

"WHAT!?" Now it was Maddie's turn to gasp. "Calm down, it must've been a former hacker. I can bypass it." _Oh god Zapp, please fight back. _Sarah thought as she remembered Zapp being there hacker.

* * *

"Guys, I got a hacker." Zapp said as she was trying to bypass it. "Who is it?"

"Well, the decepticons are here so my best guess is Soundwave." she said with a sarcastic tone. "Sis, this is not the time to be sarcastic." Zazz said to his sister. Zapp rolled her eyes and focused on her computer. She typed in a few things on the computer. She typed n a few codes to overthrow Soundwave but she couldn't think of anything. "C'mon, c'mon." she said to herself as she typed in something different. "Argh, why won't he-" Zapp was about to say something when she quickly remembered a funny video she use to do on her dad Jazz.

When she was little, she would put her favorite songs in her father's head. Literally. Whenever he tried to say something, he would sing it. It drove everyone nuts, even him included. In the end, he'd always ground her but it was fun to do it to him. Especially at work.

She smirked and put one of her favorite songs in Soundwave's head. Something, that even the great and superior Soundwave couldn't handle.

* * *

"What the- Hey, what's- ARGH!" Starscream had to put his fingers down to not hear Soundwave's scream. "What's wrong?"

"The hacker she's putting songs in my head. Literally. It's aggravating!" Starscresam widen his optics. Someone is here.

Sarah smirked. _That's our girl._ She thought as Maddie tried to hold in a giggle. "Let's hurry before we start laughing." Sarah said as Maddie nodded and they both went over to the exit. Maddie was about to open the door until Sarah remembered something. "Wait." she said but it was too late.

Once Maddie opened the door, san alarm went off. It was the only alarm that Zapp couldn't bypass. The 'Cons looked in front of them and widen their optics when they saw the femmes. The girls position was discovered. And they weren't gonna leave without a fight.

The girls gulped. "Run now!" Sarah said as she and Maddie transformed into their vehicle modes and sped out of the library. The cons were chasing them. "Get back here!" Starscream said as he ran after them along with KO.

Once the cons got outside, two figures jumped down from a tree. It was Rick and Amy. They were both in a fighting stance. Amy had her giant sword and Rick had his giant hammer. "Nowhere to go cons." Amy said as she swung her sword towards Starscream. Starscream dodged her attack. "Too slow." he said as he tried to pick her up, but she jumped on his helm. "Right back at you." Amy said as she smirked.

"Hey, get off you little twerp." Starscream said as he tried to catch her but Amy was able to grab his spikes on his helm. She began to pull them. It really hurt. "ARGH! BLASTED CHILD!" Starscream yelled as Rick used his hammer to bang Screamer's face plate. It hurt completely. "ARGH, MY FACE!" he said as he bent his knees and fell to the floor covering his face plate in pain.

The two kids high-foured each other and focus their attention on KO. Ko wasn't really that shocked to see Starscream being defeated so badly, but the fact that he was defeated by two kids….now that was humiliating. He stood his ground. "You're TKO's friends aren't you?" Rick and Amy widen there optics. "How did you-"

"Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I don't know what's going on in his life. Now, let's see if I can make a deal for you." KO said with a smirk. Amy frowned. She didn't trust him. "Why should we trust you?" Amy asked still holding her ground. KO chuckled and traced hi servo up her chin. Rick swatted him away with his hammer. "Keep your dumb servos to yourself." he said with a very serious tone.

KO chuckled more. "I see the mechfriend really cares for his femme." KO said in a teasing voice. Rick held Amy close as Amy almost laid her helm on Rick's chest plate. "Just tell us the stupid deal."

"As you wish. I will both spare your pathetic lives and not tell Megatron about this event. Only if you tell me where my son is." KO said as his voice turned from teasing to serious. Amy widen her optics along with Rick. They can't possibly tell him where TKO is. It'll ruin the entire mission.

Before Rick could say anything, Amy spoke first. "Over there." she said as she pointed in a different direction. She was pointing at an alley that was to the far left of her. "He's over there hacking. He our co-hacker." _More like co-medic. _KO looked over to where she was pointing at and nodded. He then smirked. "Well, well, well. What a very smart girl you are." KO said in a very evil tone. Amy backed away from him, closer to Rick, as KO walked forward. "Thank you for your cooperation." KO said in a soft tone as he turned around and left.

Once he did, the two kids breathed a sigh of relief. "C'mon, let's go before he comes back." Rick said as he grabbed Amy's servo and ran out of sight of the library. "Guys, are you okay?" Zapp asked over the comm. Rick answered. "Yea, we're okay. We're heading back now." Rick said as he and Amy kept moving forward.

Amy wasn't really paying attention to the actual fight. She was more concerned about Rick. The way he held her servo. The way he protected her when KO touched her chin. Was KO being serious? Was he lying? And most importantly: Did Rick really love her?

* * *

**_Well, _that concludes our story…...JK! Why would I stop a story right there? Well, it looks like we have two lovebirds here. Amy and Rick. Will they be able to have a relationship or will the decepticons ruin it before they get the chance.**


	17. Chapter 17- My first crush

_**So I decided why not Rick have a bonding moment with his father. Besides, they're pretty much the same on the inside.**_

* * *

The next day

It's now Sunday night. Rick was in his room thinking about what happened last night. He was so confused. He couldn't believe how he protected Amy like that. He didn't know why. Sure, she was his friend, but he never said anything about a girlfriend. And he wasn't sure if she even WANTED to be his girlfriend. She'd probably laugh at the idea. Or worse, not talk to him for the rest of his cybertronian life. And they can live up to about almost 10 million years if they don't get killed. He needed a break. He buried his face under his pillow and moaned. "I'll never have girlfriend." he said through the pillow.

A knock on the door snapped Rick out of his thoughts. "Come in." He said not lifting his head as the door opened in his room. It was Ultra Magnus, his father. "Hey dad." Rick said as he still had his face under the pillow. "Hey son." Ultra Magnus said as he sat on his son's bed. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Rick said even though it was a BIG something. He just didn't know how to tell his father. Ultra Mangus raised his eyebrow. "You sure?" he asked even though he wasn't gonna give up even if his son said yes. "Yep." And just like that, he's not giving up.

Ultra Magnus squeezed his hand on his son's ankle. When Rick felt his father's touch, he quickly squeezed his pillow with his servos trying to keep from giggling. He also moved his foot away from his father.

Ultra Magnus smirked. His son was still ticklish. Perfect. "C'mon son, tell me." he said in an almost whiny voice as he used one finger to lightly tickle his son's foot still grabbing onto his ankle. Rick started to wiggle his foot more. "I-It's nothing." Rick said accidentally letting a giggle escaped from his mouth.

Unfortunately, Ultra Magnus heard the giggle. He couldn't help but smirk more. "Alright new question. Why're you laughing so hard?" he asked now wiggling all five of his finger on his son's foot. Rick's other foot moved faster as he was now laughing under the pillow. "D-Dad, s-stop it! Don't do th-that!" Rick said as he father then started to tickle in the area where his toes would be. "What, you mean this?" Ultra Magnus said as he did it again. It made Rick laugh really hard. "Calm down soldier, I still gotta do the other one." he said as he quickly grabbed Rick's other foot and begin to tickle him there.

The tickling was torture. Sure it was fun when he was only a little sparkling, but that was a long time ago. He totally did not like this. Besides, what about his reputation. What if someone actually found out that he was still ticklish? Oh man, that'd be a total nightmare.

Rick was now trying to wiggle his way out of his sire's grasp, but he was too strong even for him. Getting out of his grasp would be like, pulling both Optimus and Sentinel Prime out of there rooms. And that'll take all day.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, Ultra Magnus started to pull his son towards him causing Rick to let go of the pillow he was grabbing on to. When Magnus finally saw his son's face, he was very surprised but also happy. It's been a while since he seen his son laugh. He smiled at the thought. But enough of those memories. He had to finish his task first.

Magnus started to wiggle his fingers up towards his son's stomach-plate. He then started to trace a few circles around his little stomach. That really made him laugh. "DAD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAPH, IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TICKLES AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's suppose to Rick." Magnus said as he stopped tickling his son for a moment. Rick breathed heavily. "Dad…..I couldn't ...breathe."

"Well, you didn't tell me why you were sad."

"Whatever. At least you stopped." Rick said as he rolled his optics. Magnus laughed. "Oh ho, who said I was done?" Magnus said with a smirk. Rick widen his optics and without a second to waste, transformed into his vehicle mode (It was like Bulkhead's but smaller) and zoomed out of his berth room. "Come back here you little rascal." Magnus called out as he transformed into his truck and zoomed after his son laughing all the way.

A few minutes into the chase as he finally caught up to his son. Rick was almost at his berth room again. He was planning to get inside and lock the door. But, he never got to do that. His dad transformed into his bicep mode and playfully pounced on Rick, causing them both to tumble into his room.

When they stopped, Rick was in his father's lap. Magnus chuckled. "Looks like I've won." he said as Rick started to try to get free out of his father's grasp again. "No wait! Dad, NO!"

"Too late." he said as Magnus took a huge breath and slammed his mouth down to blow raspberries in his son's stomach. Rick didn't even try to hold in his laughter as the ticklish touch consumed all over his body. It lasted for a full minute until he finally let his son go.

When Ultra Magnus put his son on the floor, Rick curled up into a ball and held on to his stomach. He was still giggling a little. Ultra Magnus smiled and shook his head. "Now are you gonna tell me why you were sad or am I gonna have to tickle you again?" Magnus asked with a smirk. The thought of being tickled again made Rick jumped to his feet. "I uh...think I have a crush on Amy."

Ultra Magnus widen his optics. "Amy ...as in Amy Prime?"

"Y-Yep." Rick said as he smiled nervously and blushed. Magnus chuckled again. "My son's in love. What a surprise." he said sarcastically. "Rick, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody has a crush. Who knows, Amy might have a crush on you." Rick thought about it and blushed. Magnus laughed when he noticed his son's face-plate change color. He then rubbed his son's head which caused a brief laugh to escape Rick's mouth. "C'mon, why don't you go talk to her tomorrow at school and see if she likes you back. And if she doesn't, then she's not the one for you." Magnus said as he put his arm around his son. Rick blushed more but otherwise nodded. "I guess I could give it a shot."

"That's my mech." Magnus said as he playfully punched Rick's arm. "Now go wash up. Dinner's almost ready." he said as he walked downstairs. Rick took a glance at his father before he left his room. He sighed. "If I can't tell you the truth about Amy, how can I tell you the truth about the decepticons?"

* * *

_**Just a little bonding moment I made for the best father and son ever. I hope Rick gets his first, and only girlfriend. 1 reply equals 1 vote for Rick. C'mon guys, let's cheer! Btw, ignore the Christmas reference i made for Ultra Magnus. That was a total mistake.**_


	18. Chapter 18- The unspoken 'Con

_**Alright, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, I was doing school work**_

_**Amy: You were on Wattpad**_

_**Shut up you! Anyway back to the story**_

* * *

"C'mon Dad, I don't wanna go to school." Zazz said to his father who woke him and his sister up for breakfast. He was in his bot mode eating yellow energon cubes. His sister Zapp was was eating the same thing. "Yeah, school's boring." she said as she stuck her tongue out at her father. Jazz only rolled his optics. "Well, I'm sorry Zapp but school's school. And both you and your brother are going." he said with a stern voice.

The twins only sighed. They knew there wasn't any fight against there sire. And if there was, he'd always win. Jazz and the twins walked outside as Jazz transformed into his car. Jazz opened his car door. "Get in kids." he said as the twins sighed again. "I wish we had the power to skip school."

"Me too."

* * *

After the twins were dropped off, they headed into their classroom. Zazz sat on the far right of the classroom and Zapp sat behind him. They both put there stuff down. "So, do you think they're gonna put an investigation on the library?" Zapp asked knowing if they did, they'll find the culprits. "I'm not sure sis." Zazz said to his little sister. "Hey guys." Both twins turned to see Amy. She sat next to Zazz. "Hey Ames."

"What's up."

"Nothing, just a little frightened about last night."

"I know right?" Amy said as she looked down in shame. "What do you think they'll do?"

"Well, they probably already noticed something was stolen." Zapp said as she laid her head on the desk. They're teacher Arcee came in the room. "Hello class."

"Hello Miss Arcee."

"Did everyone have a pleasant weekend." Some of the kids said yes and some of them said no. Amy, the twins, Sarah, Maddie, and Rick were silent. "Well then, who can read our learning target. Hmm, why not...Rick. Why don't you read the learning target for us." Arcee said as she pointed at Rick. Rick was about to say something when the fire alarm went off. "Attention all teachers and students, due to the fact of an emergency in Robo city, all children, teachers, and staff members should be evacuating into the cafeteria." Alpha Trion said through the phone.

The kids started to look at each other and get scared. Amy looked at the twins. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alright now, students let's not panic okay. Follow me to the door and we'll head out from there okay?" The kids obeyed her order as they headed to the door. Arcee opened the door for all the kids. Rick was behind two kids in the front. Sarah was one kid behind him. Maddie was in front of Amy and the twins were the second to last ones to leave.

After all the kids were outside, Arcee walked outside of the hallway with them. "Alright class, now let's go to the exit so we can meet up with the others okay?"

"Okay." The kids say as they follow Arcee

* * *

The class didn't go to the exit. Instead, they were ordered to head to the gym. All of the other kids from the other classrooms were sitting down on the gym floor either talking or not paying attention. Some of the older kids were standing on the walls and listening to music.

As the classroom walked into the gym, Arcee walked over to the other teachers including Ratchet while most of the kids sat on the floor and talked. Rick, Sarah, Amy, and the others were sitting on the floor in a circle. "Guys, I'm scared." Sarah said to her friends shaking a little. "What if they found out who stole that book?" she said making sure she didn't say their names. "Hey it's not that bad. Who knows, they're probably talking about something else." Rick said as he forced a smile on his face trying to lighten the mood. When the others didn't smile, he sighed. "Sorry." Rick muttered. "Look, the point is they don't know exactly who stole it. So as long as they don't go any further, they won't track us."

"Yeah, but they'll ask questions."

"Then, we'll just come up with lies."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Amy was about to answer Maddie when a loud bang was heard at the wall. It was an explosion. The explosion caused the wall to make a large giant hole. All the kids, including the friends screamed in terror. "W-What was that?" Zapp asked as she held on to her older brother. The teachers were as startled as the students. They turned their hands into guns and zoomed towards the wall. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure. Be on your guard, we may need back up." Bumblebee said who was the leader of the group. Bumblebee stepped forwards slowly waiting for an attack. Suddenly, the room stopped. Everything around the bots was moving slowly. It felt...still...quiet even. Too qui-

Out of nowhere, a large black-purple striped tentacle grabbed Bumblebee by the waist. "What the-" Bumblebee only managed to say when the tentacle threw him outside on the concreck. "Bumblebee!" Arcee said as she charged at the tentacle, but it did no good as she got caught in its trap too.

Soon, the whole team was trapped in its grasp. The kids were really scared now. They quickly moved away into a corner. The attacker slowly walked into the school. His face was covered by a mysterious mask that was too dark to see his face. The kids recognized him immediately. It was Soundwave.

* * *

_**Looks like Soundwave is gonna take matters into his own servoes. Will the students be okay? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19- I'll bring you home

_**Woop Woop! I'm back baby! Who's ready to see what happens next**_

* * *

The kids gasped in fright as the silent 'con walked towards them and started to move his tentacles around them. The kids moved away afraid that the smallest touch would get them killed.

Amy was holding onto Rick tightly. She didn't notice until Soundwave came up to them and pointed at her and Rick. "S-Sorry." she said as she quickly pulled her hands away from him. Before Rick could say anything, Amy was grabbed by one of Soundwave's tentacles. "Hey! L-Let me go!" Amy said as she thrashed around inside his tentacles hoping that he'll move it a little for her to get out. Soundwave only rolled his optics behind his mask and walked over towards the others. "Now, who's next?" he said in the voice of Megatron.

Most of the kids coward in fear as they ran out the door of the gym. The friends only stood with fright. Soundwave used Starscream's voice to represent a low chuckle. "You must be scared." Soundwave replied as he used Starscream's voice. Amy struggled under Soundwave's grasp. "S-Soundwave, p-please."

"SILENCE!" Soundwave yelled with Megatron's voice as he squeezed her tighter. Amy started to cough a little. Rick became more worried for his friend. He grabbed a ball from the ground and threw it at Soundwave's mask. It didn't do anything. At least that's what Rick thought.

Soundwave stopped what he was doing completely. He turned towards Rick and slammed Amy and the autobots to the ground. "AMY!" the others said as they went towards her. "You're gonna pay for that!" Soundwave said using a mixture of Megatron and Shockwave's voice. He then, forcefully grabbed Rick by the arm with his own bare servos. His claws sucked deep into Rick's metal skin. Energon, was coming out.

Rick was now in unbearable pain. He covered his mouth to shield his cries of pain. "L-Let g-go." Rick said with a ragged voice. Soundwave responded with a simple answer: REQUEST DENIED. Rick was really in trouble now.

Soundwave looked towards the older autobots who were struggling to get up. Soundwave took out his gun and loaded it. He put it against Rick's head. "If any of you move, I'll shoot him!" he said with a mixture of Starscream and Knockout's voice.

The autobots had their guns ready but otherwise, didn't move. If Soundwave didn't have the mask, Rick would see him smirking. Unfortunately, he only had to assume he was smirking. Rick looked back at his friends. They were scared to death. From all the other people around the room, it was Amy's face that almost brought him to tears. She was crying a little but was careful enough not to make any noise. Rick had to do something so she wouldn't be scared.

Rick held up his head towards Amy. 'Chin up girl.' he mouthed to her as she could understand. She got the message and sniffed. She held her head up high and wiped away her tears. Rick smiled at her. Rick winked at her as a way of saying, 'That's my girl.' Amy smiled back. She was gonna be okay.

Soundwave took his tentacles away from everyone and quickly turned into a jet. One of his tentacles was hanging down. They grabbed onto someone. They grabbed onto Rick.

"Whoa, what the-" Rick didn't have time to say as he was being lifted in the air. "Rick!"

"RICK!" Everyone called out to him. Rick tried to reach for them but he knew it was no use. He and Soundwave were now over 70 feet in the air. Before Soundwave could fly away, Soundwave turned on his megaphone and said in Megatron's voice, "Bring me the artifacts. Or he dies at dawn." he said referring to Rick as the plane started. A few seconds later, Rick and Soundwave were both out of sight.

_**A few hours later**_

School came out early and Amy was inside of her father Optimus Prime. Optimus was driving her back home in his vehicle mode. Amy couldn't bring herself to even speak to her father. Not because she hated him right now. But because her friend. Her best friend. Was gone.

She felt a few tears roll down her optics. She quickly wiped them away so her dad wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did. "Amy, don't cry. Rick will be alright." Her father said trying to comfort her. Amy wasn't in the mood. She wanted to scream and thrash around in her father's vehicle mode. But she knew his angry will only cause more pain. She only sniffed and kept quiet.

As Optimus arrived back home, Amy walked out of her father as Optimus transformed. "Amy, look at me." Optimus said with a stern tone. Amy did as she was told. Optimus bent down on one knee and looked at his little femme. "You're stronger than this. Just like your carrier." Optimus said as he put his servo on Amy's shoulder blade. Amy sniffed a little. "Yeah, I know." she said as Optimus smiled at her and picked her up. He kissed her cheek to make her giggle and opened the door to there house.

As Optimus walked inside, he placed Amy on her bed. "Why don't you get some sleep. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Optimus said as he kissed her forehead. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Is Rick gonna be okay?" Amy asked with sad optics. Optimus sighed and patted her helm. "We're...still unsure. But we'll find him honey. I promise." Optimus said as he gave her another kiss on her forehead and walked out of her room.

Amy looked down in sadness. She lost her best friend. Soundwave took him away from them. He was so sweet and so kind to people. He always stood up for her. She wiped away a new tear. She laid her head on her cybertronian pillow. She had to calm down. She had to. For Rick.

That's it. For Rick. For everyone. Before Rick was taken, he told her to keep her head up high. He was gonna be alright. He had to be alright. And she knew just how to do it. She was gonna find him.

Amy stood up from her bed with a determined look. "We'll find you." she said to herself. She kept her promise. She was gonna find him. She was gonna bring him home. She was gonna hug him and kiss- okay maybe not kiss but hug him to death because she'll be so happy to see him.

Her optics shot open. She had to get to work. She had to get her map of Kaon she swiped from her sire's office one time and never returned it. She had to make plans. She had to-

"Amy, dinner's ready!" Optimus yelled from downstairs. Amy smelled the flavored energon. Mmmm, it smelled so good. Okay, she'll eat first, then she'll come up with a plan. She quickly formed a smile on her face and transformed into her motorcycle mode. She then raced down stairs into the kitchen.

* * *

_**Looks like Amy's gonna do whatever it takes to get her soon to be boyfriend back.**_


	20. Chapter 20-The truth kept inside

_**Guess who's back. Back again.**_

As Soundwave arrived at the decepticon base, he dropped Rick down on the ground, not caring if he got hurt or not. Rick landed on the ground with a thud face first. "Ngh, could've warned me." Rick said to the silent con. As usual, Soundwave stayed silent.

Soundwave walked over to the door and punched in a few numbers to open the door. When the door opened a tall and dark cybertronian was walking towards Rick. Rick was about to move away thinking it was Megatron when really, it wasn't. Rick looked up and realized that the con only had one large optic. It was Shockwave. Even though Rick was also afraid of Shockwave, he was grateful that it wasn't Megatron.

"Soundwave, where are the others? Megatron simply asked for a femme." Shockwave said as he glared at Rick. "The young mech, was closer. The others were protected by the autobots." Soundwave said in a mixture of Starscream and Megatron's voice. Shockwave sighed and looked at Soundwave. "Take him into the medical wing."

"I don't need to be treated." Rick said as he realized he said that out loud. He immediately regretted it as Shockwave glared at him again. Then, within a second, he lost the glare and turned it into a smile. A cruel smile. "You have no idea, do you?" he said to Rick who was completely confused.

Shockwave chuckled evilly. "Make sure he knows about...you know." Shockwave said to Soundwave as Soundwave nodded and grabbed Rick's arm firmly. "Hey, let go."

"SILENCE!" Soundwave said to him in Megatron's voice. Rick gulped and shut his mouth.

As they traveled inside, he noticed a few decepticons were looking at him. There were three reactions. One, they would sneer. Two, they would roll there optics. And three, they would just ignore him and turn back to what they were doing. Rick didn't care how they felt. He just wanted to get out of this cruel place.

"Have respect." Rick had to look up to realize that Shockwave spoke. "Megatron is here." he said as another door opened revealing the throne room. Rick immediately gulped. Right there in front of him. Was Lord Megatron himself. He was sitting on his throne tapping his digits on his throne armchair. Clearly, he was annoyed due to the fact that he wasn't what he wanted. Next to him on the right was Starscream. Rick wasn't all that surprised that Starscream was still alive, due to the fact that he encountered him before back at the library.

Shockwave pushed Rick forward as Rick almost fell on his faceplate if not he'd caught himself with his arms. "Neal before Lord Megatron." Starscream said as Rick only spat on the ground. "Like I would do that." Rick said as Megatron got up from his throne chair. "Soundwave, explain to me why you have this pathetic child when I asked for my child?" Soundwave walked up to Lord Megatron, but not too close to not disrespect him. "The young mech was already close to me. As I went for the others, I already heard the sirens coming from laserbeak." Soundwave paused for a minute. "But, rest assure you, if you have the mech, then you'll get the artifacts." Soundwave said as he pointed at Rick who was obviously scared to death.

Megatron glared at the young mech making Rick shrink back down. Megatron turned back to Soundwave. "Bring him to Knockout. If he knows something, then he'll have ways to persuade him to talk." Soundwave gave Megatron a nod and walked back to Rick. Rick tried to back away from him but he knew it was useless as Soundwave's tentacles surrounded him causing him to come closer to Soundwave. Once Rick was secured, they both walked towards the medical bay.

A while later, they arrived at the door. Soundwave knocked out it. "Knockout, I got someone for you." he said in Starscream's voice. A moment later, the door opened and Knockout emerged from the room. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm-" Knockout was about to say something when he noticed Rick. Knockout knew him immediately. "This is one of my son's friends." he said as he grabbed Rick's arm and pulled him towards him.

Rick growled and tried to push his arm away from him. Knockout's grip only got tighter. "He might know something about the artifact." Soundwave said in Starscream and Megatron's voice. "Say no more, I know just how to persuade him." Knockout said.

"One more thing."

"Yes?" Knockout asked as Soundwave whispered in his ear drum. Knockout smirked evilly and nodded. "I will most certainly do that Soundwave." he said as Knockout closed the door to his medical bay.

When Rick was inside, he looked at the bay. It wasn't like a normal bay. Sure, there were bandages and medicine but the table was completely different. Scary even. It was like going to the dentist scary. The table had spikes on it and the table was old and dusty. And Rick was pretty sure he saw a spider crawling on it.

"Get on the table. Now!" Knockout yelled as Rick quickly ran and hopped up on the table. He didn't lay down though knowing he wasn't stupid enough to do that. "What was that about? What did Soundwave tell you?" Rick asked without thinking. Knockout only chuckled and sharpened a knife. "Do you know of someone by the name of Beta Magnus?" Knockout asked with a sneer smile. Rick gulped. "She's my mother. She died during the revolution. My sire said she was killed by a decepticon." Rick said with a sad face. "That's where you're wrong dear boy." Rick looked at Knockout who was now clutching the knife like it was his own child. "W-What do you mean? D-D-Did you-"

"Oh no nothing like that. You see, your sire killed your own carrier." Rick's optics were so wide that he thought they were gonna be bigger than Shockwave's. "What...but he-"

"Loved her. Oh he did love her. He loved her so much he couldn't bear to live without her. You don't remember this since this was a few hours before you were born. Your father was doing patrols around the city looking for your carrier. When he found her, she was in pain. She was in labor right now and your sire delivered you on his own. Impressive right? Anyway, your carrier Beta was connected to Megatron in so many ways."

"What ways?"

"Ways you couldn't even imagine. Though, there was an epic fight going on with Megatron and Beta. Ultra Magnus had the gun at the ready. Though, in order for him to end Megatron, he had to end Beta." Rick was so shocked he felt a nerve inside of him twitch. Though, he kept listening. "Ultra Magnus had you in his arms. With only last look at your carrier, the ray gun shot directly at her and Megatron." Rick gasped as if he was losing air though cybertronians don't need to breathe. "M-My sire. H-He...he lied to me." Rick said as he felt an energon tear roll down his face.

"Aw don't be sad. At least you'll die knowing the truth." Knockout said as he swung his knife at Rick. It bled into Rick's cybertronian skin. Rick cried out in pain as he covered his arms. "Now then, where should I cut you next?"

_**Or brave mech is being tortured. And his carrier was killed by his sire. Will Rick ever look at his father the same again, or will Ultra Magnus lose both of his worlds.**_


	21. Chapter 21- My so-called hero

_**Alright, I'm back baby**_

* * *

_2 hours later_

Rick was on the floor bleeding energon from his stomach, arms, legs, and pretty much everywhere. Knockout was trying to make Rick tell him where the artifacts were. Rick would either spit on the ground or say, 'they're safe'. His reward was more pain. He would try to get up sometimes but each time he showed a hint of strength, Knockout would either kick him, or push him back down to the ground.

This is one of those times. Rick was putting pressure on his stomach trying to stop the bleeding. He knew it was no use but he was trying anyway. "Still online huh?" Knockout said as he kicked Rick's gut. Rick cried out in pain. "S-Stop, p-please." he coughed and pleaded even though it was useless against Knockout. Knockout only chuckled. "Pleading already? I expected a fighter."

That's where he was wrong. Rick was more than just a fighter. A fighter is a person who fights. A strong fighter fights for his own belief. A stronger fighter fights for his own people. A warrior fights for all of his people. Rick was more than any fighter out there. He wasn't weak. He wasn't a coward. He was a warrior.

Rick gather all of his strength and got on his pedes. "No, I'm not a fighter." he said weakly even though he stood up straight and didn't show any signs of weakness. Well, except for the cuts. Knockout only gave him a snort. "If you're no fighter, then why do you fight for your life?" Knockout asked as Rick spat on the ground. "Because I do it for Cybertron." he said as he grabbed the nearest object and threw it at Knockout. It was a drill knife. Rick threw the knife near Knockout. Knockout caught it but was still surprised. But it didn't last long.

"You brat!" Knockout said as he tried to lunge over to Rick. Rick was too fast for him. Rick jumped out of the way and ran out of the room. Knockout screamed in anger as he put his two digits against his ear. "The prisoner's trying to escape. All guards, block him."

Rick heard Knockout's voice. He ran faster. Rick was running not caring if anyone stopped him. Just as luck was being cruel today, two guards appeared in Rick's view. The guards noticed Rick and quickly blocked his path. Rick sneered. He wasn't gonna give up that easy. Rick transformed into his vehicle mode and sped straight towards the guards. The guards were ready to catch him, but Rick was smarter. Rick sped right through one of the guards legs barely missing his servoes. Rick smiled. "Oh yeah! That's how you drive." he said as he kept driving around.

* * *

After a while, he passed at least a few other guards due to the fact he was fast and small. But not as small as a sparkling. He noticed some light in the distance. It was the exit. He was almost there, he just needed to get to the door. 300 feet away. 200. Now 100. 50.

The door automatically shut right in his face plate. Rick looked at it with disbelief. No. That was his chance. His only chance. He can't stay here. He won't stay here. He had to do something. He had to get out.

Rick put all of his strength into his body and ramed the door. No luck came to his side as he realized the door didn't break. Rick tried again. This time with more force. It only managed to cause a few rocks to fall off the ceiling. Rick was about to try another time when he noticed a couple of guards were about to be at his position if he didn't do something. And fast.

Rick looked around as he turned his head rapidly to the left. Then, to the right. He did this for what seemed like forever until his optics saw a dash meter. He didn't know what it'll do. And he didn't care.

Rick transformed back into his bicep mode and ran towards the dash meter. "Please work for the door." he said as he pulled the dash meter down. Now, it was luck that was on his side as the door flew open. Rick wanted to sigh in relief but he knew he would have to wait until he fled the decepticon base. Rick quickly transformed back into his vehicle mode and sped out of the base not wasting a second to look back.

* * *

When Rick was sure he was out of reach, he assumed the worst part was over. But his relief only lasted for a second. A low chuckle was heard from behind him. Rick whipped his head around to see Starscream. Starscream had an evil smirk on his face. "My, my, my, a mere child has escaped our presence." he said as he walked towards Rick. Rick moved back. "Stay away from me Starscream!"

"And what kinda pitiful person like you could do about it to stop me?" Starscream said as he reached out his servo to him. As Rick shut his optics, he heard a slicing sound coming from the distance. He dared to look Starscream who was now on the ground holding his shoulder-blade. Starscream screamed in pain. "Argh, you bastard!" he said and for a moment, Rick thought he was talking to him, but he soon realized he wasn't. He turned around to notice the last autobot he wanted to see.

His father.

* * *

_**Looks like his father came to the rescue. Find out more in the next chapter.**_


	22. Chapter 22- Long lost love

_**Alright guys I'm back! And I'm here with new ideas. I hope everyone had a pleasant Christmas and new year. 2020 is gonna be the best year yet I just know it. Why? Cause Trump will be fired! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Okay, enjoy that story.**_

* * *

"U-Ultra Magnus. Y-You're alive."

"You darn right I am. Let go of my son." Ultra Magnus said as Rick tried to run over to his sire. His result, he was only pushed back by Starscream. "He's not going anywhere until I get those parts." he said referring to the artifacts. Ultra Magnus looked at him as if he was crazy. "...what?"

"The artifacts."

"What? What're you talking about? The artifacts?" Ultra said as he shrugged his shoulder blades. Starscream started to get furious. "Gimme the artifacts, or you'll lose your son too." Starscream said as he put his claw hand to scratch Rick's faceplate. Rick held his cry of pain as he kicked Starscream's leg barely missing the 'important' parts. This caused Starscream to drop him as Rick ran over to his father. "Dad, what did he mean by-"

"Not now."

"But dad-"

"NOT NOW!" Magnus said with a stern voice as Rick gulped and nodded. Magnus transformed into his vehicle mode and opened his car door. "Inside. Now." he said as Rick wasted no time in going inside. Magnus sped off from the base as both autobots heard Starscream's angry voice.

Rick sighed in relief. "Are you alright?" Magnus asked as Rick nodded. "I'm fine dad."

"Good….now, WHAT IN CYBERTRON WERE YOU THINKING BACK THERE!?" Magnus shouted in anger. Rick didn't flinch. He didn't even move. "What happened to mom?"

"What?"

"What happened to mom? You said she went offline after a recent malfunction in her system. The decepticons told me a different story." Rick said more determined to know the actual truth of his mother's death. For a while. Magnus was silent. Until he sighed and stopped the car the moment they were safe from harm. "Out." he said as Rick got out without saying a word.

Once Rick was on the ground, Magnus transformed back into his bicep mode. Magnus looked at his son. His secret was kept for far too long. It was time for Rick to know the truth about his mother's death. "I...was on patrol."

_**Flashback**_

_Magnus was patroling the city looking for his lost wife. "Beta, Beta, Beta, c'mon where are you?" Magnus said not knowing where his wife was. Beta was reported missing due to the fact that some decepticons captured her. Magnus was looking for her. It's been a week and not once have they found anything._

_Just as he was about to give up for the night, a voice came out of the blue. "U-Ultra Magnus?" Magnus quickly wipped his head around to an alley. He ran towards it and found Beta. She was on the floor bleeding energon. He was holding her stomach in pain as energon was flowing down her entire body. "BETA!" Magnus said as he ran towards her. He felt her stomach and relief to see that there was a kick. Their son was still okay. "Beta, what happened? Who did this to you?"_

"_M-Magnus, th-the sparkling. I-Is he-"_

"_He's okay. He's still here." Magnus said as Beta smiled a little, but it quickly faded with another contraction. "My contractions. The sparkling is coming. I-I can't hold on-"_

"_Beta, no! Don't you dare say that."_

"_You must. Please. I'm too weak to push." Beta said as Magnus nodded knowing that she was right. Magnus got out a first aid kit and took out a knife. In order for him to save his son, he had to cut open her stomach. "There's no num medicine." he said knowing that she was gonna scream. "Do it honey...please." Beta pleaded as Magnus looked back at her pregnant belly and pressed the knife onto her stomach. "It's gonna hurt." he said as he started to slowly cut her stomach open. Beta screamed in pain, but didn't stop Magnus from getting to his son. Once he was finished cutting, he put the knife down and stuck his hand into her stomach. He felt a tiny little head as he put both hands in there and pulled out his son._

_The moment the little sparkling opened his eyes, he cried. Magnus smiled. "Beta look." he said as Beta looked towards him. She smiled too. "Oh my god." she said as she held her son. "Hi little one." she said as the sparkling looked at his mother. Beta looked back at Magnus and started to cry too. "Ultra Magnus...there's something I have to tell you."_

"_What is it?" Magnus asked as Beta looked at the sparkling and back at Magnus. "Megatron...he's my brother." Magnus widen his optics in shock. "I'm connected to him and as long as I am, he'll know about our son. I need you...to kill me."_

"_No!"_

"_Magnus-"_

"_You know I can't do that. You're everything to me." Magnus said as he started to cry too. "You have to. If not for yourself, then for cybertron. For our son. For me." Beta said as Magnus started to cry more. He held his head up to the sky to dry his oil tears. "...what's his name? Our baby." Magnus said as Beta smiled. "Rick. His name is Rick." she said as Magnus smiled too. "That's a beautiful name." he said as Beta held him out for Magnus. "Please Magnus...please." Beta said as Magnus looked at his son Rick and placed him gently on the ground. He pulled out his laser gun and pointed it at Beta. "I love you." he said as Beta smiled. "I love you too." Beta said her final words as Magnus shot her right in her heart._

_**End of Flashback**_

Magnus started to cry a little as he told his son about his mother. "After a while, the autobots found us and Optimus...is the only one who knows what happened that night." he said as Rick saw his father crouch down on the ground and cried. "Dad...why didn't you tell me?" Rick asked as he went towards his dad and hugged him. "I'm sorry...I wish I never asked."

"No...you needed to know...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Magnus said as Rick started to cry too. Rick was still a little disappointed, but he knew that his father did the right thing. All he wanted now...was this.


	23. Chapter 23- I love you

_**Alright you guys ready for the next chapter? Yeah sorry it took so long. School was bothering me and all that stuff. Anyway, onto the story.**_

* * *

The next day

Rick was eating his breakfast while he was in the did a number on him and he had bandages all over him. The worst part was that he couldn't leave because his sire forbid it. It was like being grounded all over again. But he was grounded for awhile and the hospital gave him food so it wasn't that bad. He still had the TV to entertain him.

"Man, the humans here are very good with entertainment." Rick said as he finished his scrapcakes. The door to his hospital room flew open. A figure about the size of him came into the room. It was Amy. "Hey Rick."

"Hey Amy." Rick said as she came into the room. Amy closed the door to the room. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine." Rick said as Amy sat on the bed with him. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"It's okay. It takes a lot more than a few cons to take me down." Rick said trying to smirk but grunted in pain when he tried to move his arm. Amy giggled. "It's only been a day. Rest your arm a little longer please." she said as Rick rolled his optics but nodded as well. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're at home resting. After what happened with the decepticons, the school was now closed until further notice."

"Then why aren't you at home?" Rick asked as Amy laughed nervously. "...you snuck out didn't you." he said as Amy nodded. "I just couldn't not see you. You're more than my best friend. You're my...mechfriend." Amy said with a sudden lush on her cheek plates. She turned around and covered her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she said over and over again.

Rick only laughed at her. "Amy stop. It's okay." he said as Amy blushed more. "I've always wanted to ask you to be my femmefriend for a while now." Rick said with a smile as Amy looked back at him. She smiled too. "I guess we both had a crush on each other for a while now haven't we."

"Heh heh, yep." Rick said as the two younglings were now seeing eye to eye. They both blushed and smiled. "So uh...how long?"

"What?"

"Like, how long did you have a crush on me?" Amy asked as she covered her faceplate a little. Rick thought about it for a while. "About two years." he said as Amy widened her optics in shock. "Really!? I've liked you ever since….we started elementary school together." Amy said as Rick smiled more. "Wow. You liked me that much?"

"I never stopped liking you. Do you wanna kiss?" Amy asked shyly as Rick looked at her in a funny way. "S-Sorry, I shouldn't have asked I just-" Amy was interrupted by a pair of lips collided with hers. Rick kissed her. Actually kissed her. It felt so-

"Ahem." A low voice came from the hospital door. The two younglings immediately stopped kissing and looked at Prowl. "P-Prowl! I-"

"I see you two have been...together?" This only causes both Rick and Amy to blush completely. "Um, Prowl, please don't-"

"I won't. Amy, come. Your father's waiting for you. Looks like you'll be grounded for a long time."

"Aw." Amy said as she pouted. "It's okay Amy. Tomorrow is the official meeting for the junior elite guard. Maybe you and the rest of our friends could hang out there." Rick said as Amy smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Amy said as she and Rick gave each other one last kiss before Amy climbed down from the bed and walked out the room.

* * *

As Amy sat in the car, she had to keep from smiling so her father could think she felt shame. Though, she felt a little shame, but not too much. She was just kissed by her crush. Her actual crush. And she loved it. And the fact that he liked her for a while was even better. This was also her first kiss and crush. And she loved it so badly.

"...and what in the right mind did you think you could-...why're you smiling?" Amy was snapped out of her thoughts at her sire's question. "Uh….no reason." Amy said rather quickly to her father. Optimus eyed his daughter suspiciously. Amy turned to look at the window to hide her blush and her smile. Optimus decided to ignore her for a while and focus on driving.

As Optimus pulled up at the house, Amy got out and turned back as she saw her father transformer into his bicep mode. Optimus gave her a stern look. "Alright spill." he said as Amy only rolled her optics. "I don't have anything to say."

"Young femme I was worried about you. You've been sneaking out without my permission and it's kinda scary. So can you at least tell me why?" Optimus said as Amy looked down. She didn't have to tell him who or where. Just why. "I just wanted to see Rick. It's been a while since I've seen him and I haven't heard back from him yet. I was scared." Amy said, looking like she was about to cry.

Optimus calmed down a bit and sighed. "I'll talk with you about this later. Go straight to your berthroom. Now." Without wasting another second, Amy transformed into her vehicle mode and drove up stairs to her room.

* * *

It's been a couple of minutes since Amy was ordered to stay in her room. Amy was holding a stuffed dog that her carrier gave to her before she went offline. She clutched it in her arms not wanting to let go of it. "I wish you were still here mommy." she said in a soft voice as she still remembered that night when her mother never returned.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_MOMMY!" Little 5 year old Amy shouted as she saw her mother covered in energon blood being carried onto a stretcher. She desperately wanted to go after her. To be with her again. To hold her into her arms. But that was gonna be hard because her uncle Jazz was holding her down. "Amy please-"_

"_No! I want my mommy!" Amy shouted through all of the rain and thunder. She kicked and thrashed around but Jazz's hold was too strong for her and she couldn't kick or fight anymore. Her 5 year old body was too weak, so she gave._

_After Jazz released his hold on her Amy hugged him tightly. "I know, I know. It's okay little one." Jazz said as he started to sooth her back._

_After a couple of hours, Optimus came back home, but he wasn't looking like himself. He told Jazz that he could leave which is what he did and he went over to his daughter. Amy was more scared now. "D-Daddy? Where's mommy?" Amy asked with tears flowing down her optics. Optimus knew he had to tell her. He didn't wanna hide it anymore._

_So, he kneeled down to her level and made sure he wasn't producing tears himself. "Amy...th-there's uh….something...I need to tell you." Optimus started to say as he sniffed a little. "Yes daddy?" Amy asked with tears as well. "Mommy….isn't coming home."_

"_W-Why not?" Amy shook with fear. She didn't know what was happening, nor did she want it. "Mommy….is offline." Amy heard the words clearly out of her sire's mouth. "No, no."_

"_I'm so sorry sweetie." Optimus said as Amy hugged her sire to no end._

* * *

That moment in her life was the most tragic moment she could ever encounter. She never went to sleep for an entire week because she always kept having nightmares about it. Luckily, her father was there to comfort her. Though he wasn't here now. At least, not in her room.

Amy then pulled the covers of her bed over her so she could cry without being seen. "I wish you were here mommy. I really do.

"Amy?" Amy knew it was her father. She immediately stopped talking and closed her optics. 'Maybe if he saw me sleeping he'll leave.' Amy thought to herself. Unfortunately, her father didn't leave and the covers were soon lifted from her. She shivered as the coldness returned to her joints.

Optimus rolled his optics. "Amy, come on. I know you're not asleep." Amy didn't respond. Optimus decided to sit on the bed with her. "I uh, talked to Ultra Magnus. He told me what happened to Rick." Optimus said, trying to start a conversation with his daughter. When Amy didn't say anything, he continued. "I know you two have a connection with each other. You must really love him." Amy decided to shift up a little, but that was the only response he got.

Optimus didn't accept this, so he picked up his daughter and put her in his lap. This caused Amy to open her optics. Amy turned her head away. "I don't wanna see you."

"Then at least, listen to me." Optimus said as Amy sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning okay? But I was scared. I didn't know where you went off to."

"I know." Amy said softly that it took a minute for Optimus to hear what she said. "Hey, look at me." Optimus said as Amy rubbed her tears away and looked at her sire. "You're always gonna be my daughter, and I'll always love you." Optimus said as he kissed his daughter's cheek. Amy smiled a little bit at the love he gave her, but Optimus wasn't convinced that she was happy.

He then started to kiss her a little more on her cheeks which caused her to laugh. "Daddy, hahahahahahaha stop it hahahahahaha." Amy replied as Optimus stopped kissing her. "See, I love you Amy. Just promise me that you'll tell me where you're going next time okay?"

"Okay dad."

* * *

_**Phew. That took like 2 months. Sorry, I forgot about my 23rd chapter and decided to forget about it. But it's okay. I'm here now. Also, I got into this really cool anime called Inuyasha. I just finished the first series and all of the movies. I'm on the 3rd episode of inuyasha the final act. My friend told me that Sango and Miroku got married, but she won't tell me what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha. It's a surprise and I can't wait to see it! Alright, now if you excuse me, I have to keep watching the anime. Hopefully, I'll do a fanfic about Inuyasha and Shippo. And yes there will be fluff and tickles.**_


End file.
